Reckless
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: An orphan for several years, Rin has constantly gotten herself into trouble. The stealing and lying is out of control and every foster family has given up on her. Venturing toward a dead-end life, Rin finds herself given one last chance to turn it all around…but will she? A Father/Daughter fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Reckless**

 _An orphan for several years, Rin has constantly gotten herself into trouble. The stealing and lying is out of control and every foster family has given up on her. Venturing toward a dead-end life, Rin finds herself given one last chance to turn it all around…but will she?_

 _No ownership of Inuyasha_

Ch 1

She sat with her back against the wall of the store as she tried to wriggle her wrists free of the cuffs.

"Don't even try it." The officer spoke as he continued taking notes down as the store owner explained how Rin tried to make off with the snacks they'd recovered from the book bag.

"Ga! It's just chips and a soda!"

"Be quiet. It's still stealing."

"Blah, blah, like you haven't ever stolen anything pig!"

Rin found herself in the back of the cruiser, facing the familiar grate that separated her from the front seats. Some way to celebrate a thirteenth birthday. But then again, none of this was new and it was either being out here on the streets or sitting in alternative school for another day. The teachers blamed her for everything. What was she supposed to do, let the girl talk about her like she was a nobody, let her tease her for the clothes that she wore. So what she didn't dress like all the pretty preppy girls? Even if she wanted to she couldn't. She didn't have parents who could buy her nice clothes or shoes every month. What was so bad about a t-shirt and jeans that had a few holes here or there? It was a look. The girl deserved both black eyes for picking. She blew the single orange streak of hair out of her face that stood out from the brown.

…

"Rin Hoshida. You're back in front of me again young lady. Why can't you keep yourself out of trouble?"

"…"

Rin looked at Judge Farrow but said nothing. She and the judge saw each other enough that she could have almost considered her another foster mother.

"Stealing again. Well, this time you can give back to your community and try to beautify it. I think picking up around the park for a few hours will be good, not to mention some counseling."

"For a bag of chips? Come on!"

"Don't start with me Rin. You skipped school too. The way I see it, this is a slap on the wrist compared to the amount of times you've been through here and if I see you in here one more time, you're going to YDC. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

Rin half rolled her eyes before being escorted out to wait on Vivi. She was the closest thing to a mother that Rin had at the foster home. But then again, she was the closest thing to a mother that all of them had at the foster home.

Rin rested her head on the now empty book bag as her stomach growled. She'd been through five families in the last eight years. Everyone knew once you became a teenager, your chances of being adopted were slim to none. Everyone wanted the sweet little ones that hadn't been poisoned by the real world yet.

Rin lifted her head from the bag as Vivi stood in front of her. Most of the kids at the foster home teased that she would look like Vivi when she was older. But this woman's brown eyes were soft and hidden by glasses. She always wore her hair braided down her back and stood maybe three to four inches taller than herself. Vivi couldn't have been out of her thirties.

Vivi sighed and shook her head. She didn't even wish to address the stealing. Rin was a professional thief. She stole something everyday and it would take a whole lot more than words to get her to quit.

"Why did you skip school?"

"I hate it there."

"Who's fault is that?"

"You're going to blame me too?!"

"Rin, you hit that girl in the face and pushed the teacher that was trying to break you two up. They could have done a lot worse than put you in alternative school for a couple of weeks."

"I wish they had!"

"You don't mean that."

"I do mean it. They treat us like we're a bunch of criminals or something."

"Stealing and fighting are in fact criminal acts Rin."

"Not when they're meant for survival."

"Rin, we provide plenty for you to eat, there's shelter, there's…"

"No clothes, no family..." Rin interrupted

"Rin you get clothes but how you take care of them is another matter entirely. I have tried to place you with compatible families but you…"

"Find a way to mess it up right?"

Vivi's heart sank as Rin turned to stare off. She wished that there was just a switch that she could flip for Rin, a way to turn things completely around, make the girl forget how tragically she'd lost her family, make her forget the families that she'd been placed with, forget how to steal and all the negativity she'd been taught by some of the other girls around her; but she couldn't.

"Rin, you've got to stop this behavior or you're going to wind up in here for good do you understand?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders. She knew that wherever she wound up, it wouldn't be with a family and if that was the case then it didn't matter. Nobody wanted her anyway.

Vivi rubbed her forehead before sighing and looking off. She couldn't count the number of times she and Rin went through this conservation. Sometimes once a month and then there were times when the subject would be brought up twice or three times during the week. If only Rin knew how hard she worked to place her with a compatible family but it was to no avail. Rin would inevitably steal something and continuously lie about it or get into too much trouble for the family to want to keep her. It was starting to look hopeless and the road Rin was headed down didn't look good. She'd ignored the director at their facility to write Rin off as a lost cause, to quit wasting her time trying to find the girl a family that would put up with the kind of behavior that would drive any parent to drink if they didn't. Still, she felt for the young girl. All she wanted was to see Rin happy with a family that would embrace her, flaws and all.

Vivi reached into her purse, "…I was going to wait to give this to you, but for some reason, it seems more fitting to give it to you here. You're in trouble but it is still your birthday. So..."

"You got me something?"

She handed Rin the small book and pen wrapped with a bow, "Happy Birthday."

"…Thanks." Rin bit at her lip feeling a hint of guilt at the way she'd just responded to Vivi. She ran her fingers over the small orange bow. It wasn't unlike Vivi to remember the small things

"I figured this might be a good way for you to keep that little temper of yours in check. Maybe if you wrote down your feelings more often you wouldn't want to express them with your mouth and your hands."

Rin gave a momentary half smile as she watched one of Vivi's brows quirk.

"Now, that is a smile I haven't seen for some time. You should try a full smile one of these days." Vivi chided as she wrapped one arm around Rin's shoulder to lead her out.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello everyone. It's certainly been a while. I just can't seem to put down my love of these characters or writing about them no matter how much time has gone by, so occasionally I come up with these little gems for others to enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Reckless**

 _Nope, I still don't own Inuyasha and Co_

Ch 2

Even through the mirror of the vanity he could see Sara's mouth pulled into a straight line, as she met his eyes, her expression became a glare as she pulled the brush through her hair again. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes from this challenge. It wasn't worth carrying their fight from last night through the morning and this time it was his turn to secede.

What he also didn't see was Sara's expression go slack, pained from the fact that maybe she'd hurt him by pushing the issue again. She looked at her husband's reflection again. A pained smile pulled at her lips. She wouldn't let this matter be an issue in their marriage. She'd married this handsome, loving man without hesitation. This was one of the few issues he'd held his ground on and every time she looked into those golden eyes she'd understood why. Still, she couldn't help but wish, imagine what their lives would be like if he just gave in. She let the brush rest on the table as her shoulders slumped with guilt.

Sesshoumaru heard the chair from the vanity slide across the hardwood floors and in the next moment felt her embrace. Her thin arms slipping over his shoulders as she kissed his cheek. He could smell the sweet fragrance she wore, a cross of honey and something deceptively enticing.

"Can we agree to disagree and at least give the thought some time?"

He quirked a brow. He wanted to say no, that he was set on not changing his mind but maybe there was something, unforeseen that might.

"Please?" He heard her whisper, her lips ever so slightly brushing his ear before she kissed right underneath it as she ran her fingers through his hair gently massaging.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru loathed, yet loved his wife's ability to use her body against him. She knew his weak spots and she knew exactly when and how to use them to get her way. But just as she knew his, he knew hers and when he really wanted something from her he knew exactly how long to let the dishes soak in the bubbles and load the dishwasher perfectly and if she didn't get turned on by the sound of the vacuum then there was a serious problem.

"Thank you. " She whispered again.

Sesshoumaru smiled reluctantly as he watched her slip on her dress and then her coat. She blew him a kiss from the cab as she left for her conference trip.

He wanted nothing more than for Sara to be happy but the addition of children was not what he envisioned as the perfect married life for them at the time and neither had Sara. But that all seemed to change when some of their friends started having babies. It just wasn't like her to want to be left out. With every child she held, he could see her slipping under the spell of little coos and giggles. She was mesmerized by those little orbs of curiosity and now she wanted a child of her own.

…

Rin drug herself into the main room, planting herself on a window seat and stretching her legs out so no one else would sit next to her. A few of the other kids were in there chatting about their day or watching the television like there was something interesting on. She unzipped her bag to pull out the diary that Vivi gave her. It came complete with a pen and a small lock and key that she hadn't paid much attention to before. Untying the bow she used the small key on the lock and flipped through the colorful pages, each one having a small inspirational quote at the bottom in cursive writing. Uncapping the pen, she tapped it against the first page thinking of something to write.

 _Dear Diary, Ok so maybe I'm not all that good with starting a diary or maybe is this more like a journal? I'll start with…Happy Birthday! I got arrested again. That doesn't sound like a very good birthday and it hasn't been but no one makes much of a fuss over a foster kid's birthday. Instead we just celebrate every six months and include everybody in one big celebration of whoever had a birthday in the last six months. I wish I cou..._

"Hey jail bird, how are you?"

Startled, she closed the cover and looked up.

"Jeez, Kohaku…haven't I told you not to call me that?"

"Well, you did get arrested today…again."

Rin rolled her eyes and sneered.

"Who told you?"

"I overheard Vivi and Margo talking about you. So, what did you steal birthday girl?"

Rin shifted uncomfortably at the knowledge that Margo now knew that she'd been arrested again. Margo was the director and was no nonsense when it came to trouble makers like herself.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kohaku lifted a brow giving her a doubtful look.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon, I thought we were friends? You can tell me."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

Rin looked down at her bag and fiddled with the lock on the diary for a moment. Kohaku was her only friend at the foster home but as of late they'd grown more distant. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was jealous. Kohaku's sister had aged out of the system a few years ago and now she was working and doing well enough to take Kohaku in with her. He was going to leave her here…alone. She wanted to be happy for him but it was overshadowed by anger and hurt. She would never be lucky like Kohaku or any of the other kids that managed to escape this place and find a loving family. She could feel the tears building up, her vision beginning to blur as she could hear Kohaku's voice enter again.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have called you a jailbird, I was just kidding around."

Jailbird. Vivi was right, she was going to end up in jail for the rest of her life. Where else did she have to go? She wasn't good at school, she wasn't good at sports, or playing any kind of instrument or art…nothing. She was good at stealing and what could she use that for?

Kohaku noticed a tear fall onto the diary and tried to calm Rin only to have her push him away.

She hadn't meant to push him so hard and now everyone in the room was staring at her. Even among those like her she was an outcast…the problem girl that couldn't follow the rules. Rin was sure her cheeks were turning a deeper shade of red already highlighted by her tears. She nearly ran out of the room uncaring who she'd nearly knocked down in the process.

She slammed the bedroom door shut behind her only to see her roommate, Mori, staring wide eyed, obviously startled.

"What are you looking at?!"

Mori shook her head seemingly still shocked and barely blinking.

"Get out!"

Mori felt herself come to her senses, "No, it's my room too."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. And I would appreciate it if you would take your stupid attitude and leave. I'm trying to do my homework. Something you never do."

"What are you trying to say? I'm not smart or something?"

"Well you're not particularly bright…HEY! What are you doing? Rin stop!" Mori watched in horror as Rin snatched up her book bag and threw it out of the window like it was nothing more than the trash.

"How dare you?!" Mori screamed

"Get OUT!"

Rin pushed her from her chair the momentum causing Mori to stumble toward the door and fall against it. Mori quickly got back to her feet and pushed Rin who stumbled backward but didn't lose her footing as she grabbed a handful of Mori's hair. Mori's scream echoed around them as the girl continue to thrash her arms wildly hoping to hit Rin and free herself. Mori soon found herself on the ground trying to fight Rin off of her.

GIRLS! What on Earth!…STOP this right now!"

Vivi's voice filled the room finally signaling Rin to stop and come back to her senses. She looked at Mori who was now uncovering her face which didn't seem to have done her much good. Her cheeks were red from tears and from the slaps that Rin had landed. The girl's arm was already showing signs of bruising from where she'd been pushed and had stumbled into the door. Rin felt guilt washing over the anger that she'd felt a moment ago. She and Mori had never necessarily been enemies but they'd had their words. In truth, very few girls could stand to room with her and she'd felt the same about them. She'd promised Vivi that she would try to make this one work but in the end it was short lived like all of the rest of them.

"Rin, stay in this room and don't come out." Vivi instructed firmly as she helped Mori to her feet.

"But, you haven't even heard my side!"

"Enough! I don't want to hear another lie Rin!"

This counted as one of the few times Vivi had raised her voice at her.

As Vivi helped Mori out of the room, Rin could hear Mori's sobs and the muffled words into Vivi's shoulder, " _I can't stand her anymore. No wonder no family wants her."_

Rin felt something on the inside of her begin to ache. It was as if Mori's words had driven a knife into a wound and had begun to twist itself deeper. She pulled off her shoes and buried herself underneath the covers in her bed hoping to close the world out.

* * *

 _A/N: Even from the manga and show, I've never thought of Rin as anything other than spunky with a little attitude._


	3. Chapter 3

**Reckless**

Nothing of Inuyasha owned!

Ch 3

The couple had asked for a simple layout. A four bedroom home with the addition of two small bonus rooms that could act as an office space or a nook for a mother's getaway at home. The fact was, no one came to him to craft a simple layout and design. There was a certain hope in the couple's eyes that they would receive a surprise, not of great proportions but just enough to fulfill their dreams and set their home apart from anyone else's on the block. For Sesshoumaru, a home was easy. He looked forward to the challenges of the skyscraper office buildings, geometrically shaped to bend beyond the imagination, tempting gravity with utmost effort and defiance. The Mount, one of the tallest and certainly the widest of buildings standing in the city was his most noteworthy creation. It was a glass mountain situated in the middle of a concrete jungle. It was a home to offices in the day, entertainment by night and easy living all the time.

As easy as it was to create structures of epic proportions there seemed something impossible about adding a child to the serenity Sesshoumaru called his home…to his married life. He'd seen the unpredictability of the parental world. Children weren't simply protected by their youth or innocence. The dream of having them in one moment could just as easily become a nightmare in the next.

"The wives are out of town and this is what we're doing…working."

Sesshoumaru looked up as Koga downed the rest of his soda and seemed to study the shape of the can in an effort to pull ideas for a new project.

"As opposed to….?"

"Don't tell me you haven't looked out that window, seen the sun and wished you were out on the golf course."

Sesshoumaru leaned back, "I don't make wishes. I was out on the course yesterday."

"Tch. How do you make time for that?"

Sesshoumaru looked back to his work, "No kids."

Koga was well aware of Sesshoumaru and Sara's agreement not to have children but it wasn't hard for him to see how often Sara visited Ayame and volunteered her free time to help take care of their four children. It was hard not to overhear the girl talk.

"So, Sara's not pressing you for a kid yet?"

"What would make you think that?"

"You know women gab about everything."

"So why'd you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you were caving under the pressure yet."

Koga crushed the can and then twisted it with a conceited smile.

"…" Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw momentarily. Koga never failed to get up underneath his skin at least once a week but he faulted himself for helping him get the job since Sara and Ayame were friends. More importantly his annoyance was misplaced. Sara had changed her mind. They'd been in total agreement about not having kids before getting married. But could he blame her? They'd grown with each other and with that growth small changes had taken place, gradual ones that led them to acceptance that both of them were free to change their minds and change them back again so long as they discussed it together and understood why. The why for Sara was already understood. She was drawn to fulfill a need in a way that she hadn't been before.

"So…?"

"She's brought it up a time or two."

"And…?"

"And, nothing."

"You two would probably be good at it you know."

"Tch. There are few meant to be parents, much less _good_ at it."

"Please don't tell me you've based this off of letting a plant die."

"…Never mind."

Koga paused for a moment trying to understand why Sesshoumaru doubted himself. The man's confidence didn't wane in anything and yet he was unsure if he would make a good parent. He and Sara had a great life. Sure Sesshoumaru was not a fan of chaos but Koga imagined their possible kids to be those little one's perfectly dressed in their school uniforms and running to the beat of a daily schedule.

"I've always been a little bit curious. Did you base your decision off of Anari?"

"Get back to work Koga."

"Alright." Koga shook his head deciding that Sara would have to make him come to his senses. He'd done what he could.

Sesshoumaru stared at the computer screen. He couldn't help but think that if Anari was still alive he'd feel differently. She was only eight and life wasn't meant to be fair.

…

Her book bag dangled loosely against her back as she walked the city streets, passing under their lights only stopping to watch the nightlife play out before her eyes. There were always women that seemed to be aimlessly walking about with dresses or skirts too short to be presentable during the day, midriffs bared and bosoms always seeming to spill out of tops too small. Every now and then a car would pull up, a gentleman would beckon one of the ladies over and she would disappear into the night.

"Little sis, you're out early tonight."

Rin turned to see Yura walking over to her. The young woman's slender face and high cheek bones were shaped by chin length black hair. Yura was one of the first girls she'd met at the foster home. She was quite a bit older than herself but she taught Rin everything she knew about living on the wrong side of the law and getting away with it. Yura was bold and a flirt even then. She always had a quick eye for money and any scheme that meant opportunity. At seventeen, Yura was a runaway to a life on the streets. If Yura had ever lived a different life, no one could tell. She blended in with the rest of the women pacing the corner and patiently awaiting her suitors.

"Yeah, I just couldn't hang around that place anymore. I'm supposed to be grounded but…"

"Let me guess. You skipped school again?"

"No, I got grounded because I got into a fight but I got arrested earlier."

"Nice. What did you steal?"

Rin shook her head slightly embarrassed. "Just chips and a soda."

Yura's smile grew into a full on laughter, "When are you going to learn. I told you. You have to put your skills to better use. Why are you stealing chips and sodas when you could be taking all the cash you need to buy whatever you want?"

"You mean like picking pockets? I don't know."

"No, I mean bigger and better."

"Bigger and better?"

Yura rolled her eyes as she lit a cigarette and let the smoke roll off her lips in neat puffs before offering it to Rin

"You know Celestia Avenue right?"

Rin coughed slightly as she turned the street name over in her mind a few times and handed the cigarette back to Yura declining another drag. Of course she knew Celestia avenue. It was the street of dreams where all the houses looked like something right off the pages of lifestyles of the rich and famous. Everyone believed the community there was cordoned off by a set of golden gates. The houses had to have more rooms than anyone could count, sparkling saltwater pools, and backyards that could have passed for miniature golf courses. Should a weed be found in those yards it would be decimated down to the very root of its existence. It would be hard to believe that anyone who lived there would be less than comfortable.

Rin tugged nervously at the strap of her bag and pushed a strand of orange hair behind her ear as Yura waved and blew a kiss at the vehicle that slowly crept down the street before speeding up and out of sight.

"Kai?"

Yura threw the cigarette down, rolling it for a moment underneath her heel before finally putting it out. "Yeah. He checks every thirty minutes to make sure we're not deserting our post."

"What does he pay you?"

Yura shook her head. "You're not made for this. Besides, _he,_ doesn't actually pay me."

Rin frowned as she looked off. As of late, she didn't feel as if she was made for much of anything anyway.

"How do you know? You can do it then so can I. At least you get paid."

"No, silly. Look around. This is a trap. Guys like Kai…they take everything we make and give us next to nothing to barely survive and if we didn't have him, we'd be dead."

"…" She looked at Yura, still not completely convinced

"Ok. Could you take it?" Yura stepped toward Rin pulling at her shirt and at the waist of her jeans. "Come on, take it off."

"Stop! What are you doing?" Rin backed away from her , pulling her shirt down as shivers passed down her spine.

"What? You thought those men we ride off with treat us like royalty or something? All they want is your body. Your body isn't your talent, at least not yet anyway. You're definitely too young."

"So, what am I supposed to be good at?"

"Stealing. Stealing is your talent. You're a natural born thief sweetie. Count how many times you've stolen and not gotten caught versus the ones you have. You steal everyday."

"…"

Yura turned Rin's wrist over to see it better under the street light. The bracelet Rin was wearing was too expensive for her to buy.

"Face it girl, you've stolen accessories, clothes, food, shoes, and everything under the sun right off from under the noses of everybody. Your ticket is Celestia. Pick a house, any house, watch it and figure out the unsuspecting fool's schedule and wait for the right time to strike. Go for the valuable stuff like jewelry, it's small, it's easy to carry and it would take the owners longer to figure out it's missing."

"You think I could get away with it?"

"Of course." Yura smirked as she slid the bracelet off of Rin's wrist and placed a small package in her hand in exchange.

Rin dumped the contents out into her hand, puzzled as to what Yura had given her, "…? Yura wait! I need money not medicine."

Yura waved as she walked toward a car that had stopped nearby, "Try one if you're having a bad day. It'll definitely make you feel like you've got a million bucks. See ya lil sis."

* * *

 _A/N: Setting the story up is always the hardest part but Rin's got a new target :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Reckless**

 _I do not own Inuyasha_

Ch 4

The fence was easy enough to scale on this side of the neighborhood. There were walkways even to the backs of the houses which made it even easier to navigate in the dark. The house at the end of the street had one solitary room lit this evening. For the last three days she'd watched this particular house. Rin crept closer inching toward one of the windows as she peaked in. The kitchen was immaculate, nearly untouched aside from an empty glass that remained on the counter. She followed the perfectly trimmed bushes around to the living room, spacious and arranged neatly it reminded her of none of the other families homes she'd lived in. Most of them carried the essence of other children, slight disarray, the feeling of being lived in. Maybe there was the random pair of shoes waiting by the front door, a jacket or shirt slung across the back of the couch, a book bag resting halfway up the stairs but never spotless like this house. She wondered what kind of snobs lived here. Yura was probably right. The possibility of taking something without it being noticed so long as she didn't disturb anything else was pretty high. She continued to move around and study each room on the bottom floor. She quickly ducked down as another light came on in what looked like an office. Rin calmed her heartbeat. She was sure he could hear it from outside of the window. Slowly, she moved around to the other side of the window, raising back up just enough to see inside again. He was looking for something, but what was more interesting was the different miniature sculptures and replicas of homes that lined the walls. Some of them were strangely shaped while others were clearly recognizable objects. From here she could see onto his desk. She squinted to see the picture resting there better. She could only assume the woman resting her hand against his chest while they smiled into the camera was his wife. The rest of the pictures were only of the woman or him, none of children. Rin wasn't sure why she felt relieved by this. Maybe it was because she knew she wouldn't be stealing from a family with children. She already knew what it felt like to lose everything, everyone you loved, every object that might have brought the comfort of some lost memory.

Rin focused again on the room before the light was turned out. By now, she knew his routine. He left in mornings around 8am and returned around 6pm. She would have a narrow window after school hours. Vivi, the principal and the judge had been crystal clear about her skipping one more time.

She tried to memorize the rooms as she headed back. Rin threw her book bag onto her bed. A pile of books lay in the middle as one lay open with a note attached.

Rin noted Vivi's hand writing.

 _At least make an attempt at this before you go to bed. Talk to me if you need help._

Rin moved the note to see the page on which the book was opened. There were five problems, all word based leading to equations with numbers and letters attached. Math. Only the smart kids understood it, at the least the ones smarter than her. It was those girls like the ones who had teased her that could manage to get through it with their perfect clothes and perfect families. She bet that they lived in houses like the one she just left. She bet they could even afford for someone else to do the work for them. Rin felt a tightening in her throat that threatened to lead to tears. Instead, she held them in as she pushed the books from her bed and let them clatter onto the floor. Rin stood for a moment looking at the mess on the floor before looking to her book bag. She hesitated to unzip the side pocket but did so unsteadily. _It'll make you feel like a million bucks._ She let the words play over a few times before dumping one of the small pills into her hand. She decided that it didn't look like much as she pushed it around in her palm and turned it over a few times. Closing her eyes she counted to ten and just swallowed it. She laid on her bed and let it settle in as she pulled a picture from under her pillow. The infamous knot crept back into her throat as she looked at the family that she'd lost, her mom, dad and brothers. She hugged the picture closer to her before tucking it back under her pillow.

A few moments ago she'd been so angry but now none of it mattered anyway and she just felt like…laughing. Yura never told her what those pills were but whatever effect they were having, she knew the feeling wouldn't last. But she told herself that after tomorrow, she would never have to be unhappy again. She would never have to open one of those books again or take another one of those pills. Rin laughed as she threw the pillow only to find it funnier that it had landed on the pile of books although she wasn't sure why. She stumbled out the bed, too unsteady on her feet to stay up she continued to giggle at her clumsiness before breaking out into song as she laid onto floor and let the evening fade away.

…

Sesshoumaru was interrupted from his sketch as his phone danced along the nightstand. The picture he'd taken of Sara playfully sticking her tongue out at him popped up onto the screen. She'd begged him to change it. Her argument was that it just wasn't professional but it never ceased to bring a quick smile therefore her argument was invalid.

"Hey, how are you?"

" _Okay. I miss you."_

"Miss you too."

" _Everything okay at home…work?"_

"Everything's fine. How's the conference? Are you managing to educate the future nurses of the world?"

" _I have some enthusiastic listeners…"_

Sesshoumaru could tell there was something else that Sara wanted to say but she was dancing around it.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

" _It's just…I just wanted to know if you'd given our conversation any thought from a couple days ago…before I left."_

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the head board in an effort to steady himself. Of course he'd thought about their conversation. But it was more than _just_ a conversation.

"I have."

" _So, what do you think?"_

"I don't know...It's not what I thought _we_ wanted"

"…"

"Sara…" He knew what the silence meant. He hadn't wanted to upset her and he could only imagine the tears building up in her eyes.

" _No…you're right. We agreed. It's ok."_

He could hear the break in her voice, a slight sniffle "…I didn't mean to ruin your trip."

" _You didn't. I shouldn't have brought it up."_

"I love you."

" _I love you too. Have a good night."_

He tossed the phone back onto the bed, conflicted as he moved toward the window. He tried to focus his attention on the calm of the night sky. He was grateful for a light breeze but it wasn't doing much good to keep his mind from racing back to the inevitable. The sound of a blaring horn, the shattering of glass around them, the bending of metal and plastic, the feeling of being swallowed by a void only to wake up in a panic with the world turned upside down. He kept telling himself to put it away, to let it go and move on. Doing so provided momentary solace. He knew Anari well enough to know that she would say it was ok. His baby sister would have loved to be an aunt. He smiled remembering the way Anari called Sara her sister before he'd even proposed to her. She'd advised him to marry Sara with all her infinite little wisdom and now he was seeking it again.

…

Rin looked up at the clock again as she tapped her pen on the desk. She was supposed to be writing an essay, instead, the page was void of text. Sure, she could've written a few lines on how inventions have changed the way that we live, what problem in the world that she would like to end or what she could do for her community but that wasn't what occupied her mind at the moment. There were exactly ten minutes for her to finalize her decision. When she left today she wouldn't be headed for the foster home or to some random store to steal a snack. She'd taken the time to think about the consequences of getting caught as she sat through her classes but she thought about how much she would have and how good it would feel to be able to afford anything that she wanted. If she could steal enough from this one house, she wouldn't have to steal ever again or risk getting caught.

Rin sighed as she looked back up at the clock again. Five more minutes, she could do it, she could get away with it. Four minutes: it was just one house, no one would miss anything. Three more minutes: he wouldn't be there. Two minutes: they'd never be able to talk about her clothes again. One minute: _"Stealing is your talent."_ The moment the bell rang, she was out of her seat and headed toward Celestia Avenue.

* * *

 _A/N: Two paths will soon cross_


	5. Chapter 5

**Reckless**

 _Nothing of Inuyasha owned_

Ch 5

Rin rounded the brick exterior staying close to the bushes that lined the back of the house as she'd done the night before. She could hear the neighbor across the way cutting his grass. It was almost too perfect. She hadn't planned on using any finesse in getting into the house as she pulled the hammer from her book bag. It took a few well placed swings before she finally managed the success of a break in the small square of glass just enough to stick her arm through and unlock the latch to the window. She flinched as she pulled her hand back through. She'd been too careless as she looked at the inch long cut on her forearm. She wiped the blood away on her jeans and crawled through the window as she listened for the neighbor. He was still cutting the grass so he hadn't heard anything.

Rin moved through each room, most of which seemed to be unused guest rooms with nothing of value. She soon made her way upstairs, the sting in her forearm numbing only as she pushed it against her leg, the cut hadn't stopped bleeding yet.

…

Sesshoumaru paced his office from one desk to the next. He needed a new idea, something different, something unique that would make the couple the envy on the block without drawing so much attention. Thinking outside the box was what he got paid for but at the moment every idea seemed cookie cutter, something straight out of the books of boring suburbia. Sara had always questioned why he hadn't designed them a house of their own rather than moving onto Celestia Avenue. She hadn't complained, the houses were gorgeous but not necessarily different. It was an easy answer. Simplicity. A way to separate work from home literally. It was easy to come home and critique someone else's work. If it was a house he'd designed himself he wouldn't have ever stopped finding the small nuances that would irk him to no end and they would have eventually ended up in another home.

"Wracking the brain again eh?" Koga chimed in as he watched Sesshoumaru pace.

"I just need a new idea."

"Picture it…London in the middle of main street."

"No."

"Hey, I'm not the one who put a mountain in the middle of a city and called it The _Mount._ When you spent so much time drawing up those plans, I thought you were starting to lose it."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he rested his hands on his desk.

"…!"

"What?! Not another mountain?"

"No." He'd forgotten about the sketches he did last night. They weren't for any particular project but he figured they might be able to work."

"Wait….what…where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

Koga shook his head as Sesshoumaru headed for the door. He'd never understand how Sesshoumaru's brain worked. There had to be some kind of fantastical world of little creative people that lived up there and sometimes get caught up into mini civil wars as Sesshoumaru sat quietly for hours waiting for them to finish and present him with the best possible ideas. Any other explanation didn't make sense. Sesshoumaru was the only person that could sit without a word and then jump on the computer and draft a plan complete with dead on measurements without the blink of an eye. There was definitely art to the man's architectural madness.

The trip home was quick enough. He would run in, grab the sketches and be back to work in no time. Sesshoumaru unlocked the door and headed straight to his office but the top of the desk was empty. He drummed his fingers on the desk for a moment to jog his memory. They had to be upstairs. He'd been working on them when Sara called the night before.

Rin searched frantically for a way out. She'd heard the door unlock and the footsteps downstairs that now sounded like they were coming toward her. She'd only managed to find a few rings and a watch that had been out on the dresser. She'd been trying to figure out the code on the safe in the closet but nothing was working.

Rin fiddle with the latches on the windows but they weren't budging. She cursed under her breath as the footsteps drew closer although they seem to have slowed down a bit. She looked around the room again. There was nowhere to go.

Sesshoumaru slowed his steps as he looked down noticing drops of blood on each step becoming more abundant as he reached the top of the stairs. The blood left him on edge unsure of what he would find if he continued to follow it. He stopped momentarily to reach into the upstairs closet and tuck the gun into the back of his belt. In the least, he wasn't going in without being armed.

Rin covered her mouth to keep her breaths silent. She could see his footsteps from under the bed. They were slow and cautious, he had to know she was there. She had to get out. Rin watched his feet move to the other side of the bed before she slid out from underneath. She let a scream slip out as she heard him yell for her to stop. She had no doubt now that this was a bad idea. Yura made her believe that she could get away with this with her freedom. Her heart raced faster as she heard his voice again, closer.

"Hey!"

Rin looked back to see him reaching out to grab her. She felt the top of her book bag being yanked backwards. As she pulled away she stumbled and the straps broke sending her forward down the stairs.

Sesshoumaru watched the young girl tumble before hitting her head and losing consciousness. Coming to the bottom of the stairs he checked her pulse. She was still breathing. He looked her over and noticed the blood on her forearm.

Rin could feel the throbbing ache in her head before she opened her eyes. She nearly jumped but she was stopped by the back of the couch. She didn't know what to say. Why hadn't he killed her?

"What do you want?!"

Sesshoumaru allowed slight surprise to wash over him. She was the one who'd broken into his house and now she had the audacity to ask him what he wanted from her?

"I think it would behoove you to answer my questions first. Let's start with the most basic one. What were you doing in my house?"

"What do you think I was doing?" Rin rubbed her head noticing the bandage on her forearm as she sat up.

"Why were you stealing from me?"

"You're not hurting for anything. I'm sure you've got a little extra to spare."

"With that attitude you don't deserve a thing."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I don't proclaim to know anything about you and quite frankly I don't care."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. I'm just going to take my bag and go."

Rin stood to grab her bag and leave before she was abruptly stopped.

"Sit down! The police are already on their way and should be here any second."

"No!"

Sesshoumaru could see the panic building in the girl's eyes.

"Tch, don't worry, they'll probably give you a slap on the wrist and let you go home to your parents."

Rin shook her head as her throat began to burn.

"Just…let me go. I'll never try to steal from you again. I promise."

Sesshoumaru laughed, beside himself at the girl's request, "Even if you don't steal from me, who else are you going to target? The neighbors? It's only a matter of time."

"You don't understand. This is my last chance. The judge…she's gonna lock me up and I'm never going to get out."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you came here."

"Here, take it back. I'll give you whatever you want! Just let me go!"

Sesshoumaru could see the desperation clearly written across her features…hear it in her voice as she shoved the book bag into his hands. The way that she held her body made him think that she was trying to keep it from falling apart with each additional second that ticked by. Was it just for show? Was she playing against his emotions to bestow mercy? It wasn't helping that the bruise on her forehead was deepening in shade and now stretching from her eyebrow to the top of her cheek or that the neat pony tail was never that in the first place but a mangled mess with a hint of orange pulled into an elastic. The t-shirt that she wore could have seen better days and so could the jeans that were stained down the right side with blood. Her arm had been bleeding and she hadn't even attempt to wrap it or apply pressure to stop it.

He turned away from her as she buried her head into her knees trying not to hear the echoes of the police sirens that drew closer. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. She wasn't supposed to get arrested again.

Sesshoumaru listened to the girl sob and tried to lose himself into deeper thought. He could continue to tell himself it was just an act. Besides, they couldn't possibly put her in jail, she was too young and she really hadn't managed to take anything. What real harm was done? A broken window maybe. Before he could think it over twice, the police were at his door.

"Good evening sir. Officer Parks. Is everything alright? We received your call about a theft in progress."

"Yes..."

Rin looked up to see the officer. Her heart sank. He was the same one that had arrested her at the store.

"Well, well what do we have here? Rin. I knew you wouldn't stay out of trouble you little thief. I just never thought we'd meet again so soon."

"Just take her and go alright."

"Yes sir. Not a problem. My partner here will take down some information from you and we'll be out of your hair."

Sesshoumaru tried to pay attention to the questions he was being asked but Rin's sobs were not quiet.

"Don't touch me!"

Sesshoumaru felt further annoyed and nearly angry as Parks remained dedicated and nearly forceful in his arrest as he yanked her hands behind her back and pulled her off the couch without even instructing her to stand up.

"You don't have to do that. She's just a kid."

"Nothing but a criminal in the eyes of the law."

He watched her small form disappear into the vehicle only to reappear as she leaned against the window.

"Mr. Takahashi…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me where the break in occurred and what items she attempted to steal?"

"…What's going to happen to her?"

"Hn…oh, she'll get what she deserves. A nice long time to think about never stealing again, that's for sure."

"Wait, she'll be turned over to her parents...right?"

"That trouble maker? She doesn't have any parents and I can see why. Besides, YDC will probably be the best place for her. It'll keep her off the streets. Now, you were going to show me where she broke in..."

Sesshoumaru knitted his brow with the way that what he'd just heard remained unsettled. It gnawed at him in a way that he wasn't accustomed to and he wasn't sure why Rin's actions weren't warranting satisfaction with her outcome.

* * *

 _A/N: There's nothing like first impressions :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Reckless**

Disclaimer: nothing of Inuyasha owned

Ch 6

Rin waited in holding rocking on her seat nervously as she waited for Vivi to arrive. What was she going to say this time? Rin looked down at her bandaged arm and played at it for a moment before allowing her fingers to drop back to the cold metal of the bench. She felt tears threatening to build again as she scanned the plain walls lined in white painted brick. An officer would walk by from time to time reminding her that there was no escape.

Rin heard the echo of one the officer's voices from down the hall but it was too muffled to understand what was being said. It wasn't until the officer showed up in front of the door and escorted her out that she understood that Vivi had come for her.

Vivi's expression was a mix of stern and sadness. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it but she hugged her anyway. For a long time neither one of them said anything. Vivi pulled up a little straighter as she spoke.

"You have a court date. I don't think I need to tell you what Judge Farrow is going to say."

"Vivi…?"

"I can't save you from yourself Rin."

"I'm sorry." Rin wiped away the tears as they fell.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"What do I do?"

Vivi sighed as she softened to Rin's question, "I wish you had have asked me that sooner and I could have given you an answer. Right now, I don't know."

…

Sara fell onto the couch as she let her purse drop where it may.

"I'm home!"

Sesshoumaru bent down to kiss her as he sat the bags on the floor.

"How'd the rest of your conference go?"

"Oh, it went wonderful…"

He listened to Sara trail off into the courses and the new and innovative ideas to improve her profession, how it would change lives and heal and somehow it trailed into how it would help kids respond to the challenges of everyday life. Sesshoumaru tried to continue to listen intently but his focus shifted to the window near the kitchen that had only been fixed just the day before Sara arrived. He could still see the drops of blood although they'd been cleaned from the floor, stairs and their bedroom, he could still hear the screams and the sound of the girl's body as she'd fallen down the stairs and hit her head.

"Sesshoumaru….Sesshoumaru…?"

"Hm?"

Sara knitted her brows together at her husband's lack of attention. He looked concerned but confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"How did your week go?"

"It certainly wasn't boring."

He explained to her the attempted robbery that took place. How he'd watched the officers take the girl away and the impending court date that he'd been notified of that day. Sara's reaction was what he'd expected, shock. She'd questioned if he was okay, how the girl had gotten in and now she was concerned about the need for a better security system. He'd reassured her that everything would be fine and that there was nothing to worry about.

…

Rin stood in front of the judge again. She averted her eyes at the long silence the judge was leaving her to endure. Rin met Sesshoumaru's eyes. Further guilt washed over her at the sight of the man she'd tried to steal from. Rin wasn't sure how to read him at the moment but she decided that he wasn't angry.

"Rin, I'm very disappointed. I'm afraid you've reached the end of your line. You've gone too far this time. You've been charged with breaking and entering, stealing, and resisting arrest!"

"Resisting arrest?! I didn't…!"

The judge struck the gavel so hard Rin was sure it must have cracked and immediately became quiet. The judge's words were now coming at her with a force that none of her screaming could hold up to.

"I warned you that you had one last chance to get things right. I would ask you if you have anything to say for yourself, but you've already opened that mouth of yours."

Rin tried to blink away the tears but they fell anyway. She bit at her lip as she looked down at the table. No, she would not say another word. She now feared doing so would most certainly make it worse than it already was.

"I told you the last time you were here, that the next time you got into trouble you were going straight into YDC and my mind hasn't changed. Your sentence is two months. There will be not parole even with good behavior. I'm sick of seeing you in here."

Rin sank into her seat, unable to stand any longer even as her escort tried to keep her up. To her horror, Rin watched the judge pick up the gavel again to finalize her decision. Before it sounded the bailiff whispered something to the judge and handed her a piece of paper.

The judge took a moment to read the letter. Finishing it, she looked over her reading glasses at Rin. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples in thought in an attempt to come to a decision.

Rin wasn't sure what the judge was now thinking but she did know where the letter had come from. Before she could look back in his direction, the judge spoke again.

"I am taking some new information into consideration. Mr. Takahashi here has written me an eloquent letter asking for leniency on your behalf although I have no idea why. You have too many repeat offenses to let this go unchecked. However, instead of two months, I'm sentencing you to a two week stay along with strict probation and community service for the next six months. But should I find that you have stolen so much as a pack of gum during your probation, no amount of letters or pleas will be able to keep you from going back for the full two months. Am I clear?"

Rin nodded.

Sesshoumaru watched the officers escort Rin from the room as the judge shook her head. During the ruling he'd become aware that the judge and Rin seemed to know each other quite well. He wasn't surprised that the girl had a background of stealing and was a repeat offender. He'd guessed it from the moment Rin started talking. He wasn't sure why he felt sorry for her and even that might not have been the way to describe it.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

Sesshoumaru turned to see a woman walking up to him. He would have assumed she was Rin's mother if he hadn't known otherwise.

"Hi, I'm Vivi Soto, from New Beginnings, the children's home Rin's staying at.

"Oh, hi." He shook her hand although a bit reluctantly as he wasn't sure why she was introducing herself.

"I wanted apologize and to say thank you for asking for leniency for Rin. She's just…well…she lost her family eight years ago, she's been bullied a lot at school, and jumping from family to family just hasn't done her much good."

"I understand."

Vivi glanced his left hand, perking up momentarily as she spotted the wedding band.

"We're making arrangements to pay for any damages that were done to your home. I hope your _wife and children_ weren't too shaken by this?"

"Please it isn't necessary. Everything's already been fixed. My wife's fine. She was out of town at the time and we don't have any kids."

"Oh good!…I mean…please if there's anything we need to do then let us know.

"I will."

Vivi pursed her lips in thought before allowing the corner of her mouth to pull up into a smirk.

…

Rin drug her feet as she followed Vivi up the driveway. She'd just finished her two weeks and all she wanted to do was lay in her own bed. The time had seemed like an eternity and the place was awful She was relieved that she didn't have to stay longer but another six months on probation and community service wasn't what she was looking forward to either.

"Rin."

Rin hadn't realized she'd stopped at the bottom of the steps as Vivi continued on without her. She didn't want to be back at this house again. She'd promised Vivi that she would never try to steal from anyone again and that she really was sorry about what she'd done but being made to apologize face to face to the man she'd stolen from just didn't sit well with her. Vivi had also suggested that she perform some act of kindness for the family like helping to clean a room in the home without showing attitude about it. Vivi continued to preach that actions spoke louder than words and that this was the least she could do to make up for her transgressions. It would also count toward her community service.

"Vivi, do I have to do this? I said I was sorry."

Vivi shook her head. She couldn't understand why Rin had such an issue with at least showing some gratitude for what Sesshoumaru had done for her. How did she have the audacity to complain when it came to a simple apology. There was no way that she was going to let her get off again so easily.

Rin ascended the steps as Vivi rang the doorbell. Secretly, Rin hoped that no one would answer but her hopes were short lived as she heard a lady's voice answer. _Just a moment._

The moment the door opened, like with most homes ,Rin experienced it's signature as she called it. Every home that she had been passed around to always had a particular smell. It always meant a new beginning, a chance at a family that she could call her own, a place that she could truly call home. This particular house smelled like a mix of fresh flowers, linens and wood. It made her feel like she was stepping into a gentle forest in the middle of suburbia. When she'd broken into the house she hadn't experienced its signature. Maybe she'd been too consumed to notice something as minute as a smell or maybe her other senses were working to a higher order.

The thought brought Rin back to the present as Vivi smiled in greeting and introduction to the woman whose name was Sara . Her dark hair hung long past her shoulders midway down her back. Her expression was serene and inviting in a way that would only make someone think the best of her.

Sara listened to Vivi explain the situation. She was somewhat surprised that Sesshoumaru had actually asked the judge's leniency. But then again that was why she married him. He had a habit of showing his softer side when he thought no one was watching. Sara smiled as she heard Sesshoumaru come into the room.

"We have a visitor."

Sesshoumaru was a bit baffled to see Vivi and Rin standing in their front room. He'd wondered how the girl faired but hadn't expected to see her again.

"Can we help you with something?"

"No, actually, Rin's here because she wanted to apologize in person, isn't that right Rin?"

Rin tucked the loose strand of orange hair behind her ear before rubbing her hand down the back of her arm, unsure of how to even start. She met Sara's eyes first which seemed to be encouraging, non-judgmental before building the courage to look into Sesshoumaru's. At first she felt intimidated, the nerves raising inside of her, the hair on her arms standing on end but in the same moment what felt like the most intimidating glare became concern, understanding and encouragement to be confident, to say what she needed to say.

"I just wanted to apologize and thank you for what you did. You didn't have to write the judge that letter."

"I accept your apology. I expect for you to use this chance wisely."

Rin nodded. The weight on her shoulders for the moment felt lifted. She'd never expected so few words to change her perception of him either. When she'd first met him all she saw was his wealth, that he was some snob who lived in this big home with his pretty wife and lived the good life.

Sesshoumaru and Sara listened as Vivi made her proposal to allow Rin to stay and help around their house for a few hours during the week and on the weekends to help meet some of her community service.

Sesshoumaru hesitated to respond but Sara immediately welcomed the idea.

"Of course she can. I was thinking about planting a garden in the backyard that she could help me with and Sesshoumaru…"

"I don't think so."

"What? Why?" Sara was surprised by Sesshoumaru's response.

"Just because I didn't want her to go to jail doesn't mean I want her hanging around here. She's still got a history of stealing and we'd be pretty stupid to think she won't do it again."

"The judge has already said if she gets caught stealing again she's going straight to jail. I don't think she'll risk it."

"Just because you don't think she will, doesn't mean she won't."

Sara pleaded with him, "Sesshoumaru, you gave her a second chance so give her a chance to prove that she can change."

Sesshoumaru was beside himself with Sara's request. This was the girl that had broken into their house but there was something else behind Sara's kindness at this point. Her love of kids, no matter what their state, their behavior or what the risks were this was what made her happy in a life where he was denying her of having her own children.

Rin couldn't count how many times she'd heard similar words that Sesshoumaru spoke. He was right. She couldn't be trusted and that was why no family wanted her around. She would inevitably disappoint them by stealing from them or sneaking out, and lying about it. Even when she promised she would never steal again, she wasn't sure of it herself.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin again, trying to read her. "Give me your word, that you won't steal."

Rin looked up surprised by the words. What did he think her giving him her word would do? This wasn't the 19th century. But for the first time, she felt the need to be honest about it, even if it wasn't what they wanted to hear.

"I don't know if I can. It's just something I do…it's the only thing I do."

Sara showed her disappointment but remained quiet. Sesshoumaru had proven his point and she wouldn't try to argue it.

Vivi sighed. For a moment she had her hopes up not just for the community service but the couple had potential. "Well, if you change your mind…"

"She can help Sara on the weekends for now out in the garden where we can watch her. At least she was honest and that's a start."

* * *

 _A/N: Hm...will Rin change her stealing ways now?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Ch 7

Rin rolled her eyes as Kita looked up from her book momentarily before burying herself back into the pages. She'd been sent as a means of supervision. Vivi said Kita was there for her protection and to make sure the family didn't take advantage of her but Kita was one of the workers that hardly seemed to care about anyone at the foster home. She was there for the money and this was no different. Rin was sure Sara and Sesshoumaru could have been homicidal maniacs and Kita would have sat there with the book in front of her face as they threw her body in the river.

Rin dug at the loose earth with the small shovel she'd only recently learned was a trowel. She was supposed to be helping Sara plant her garden but she wasn't sure if she was doing much good. She looked over at the small flowers waiting to be planted that would grow into something more beautiful. Sara had picked an array of azaleas and marigolds that would surely fill the perfectly stone enclosed space of their backyard.

Rin glanced Sara as she worked perfectly, humming to herself some cheerful tune before looking in the direction she'd taken not so long ago to break into the home. She didn't know why she'd expected to see the shattered glass of the window. Instead she found the window, newly replaced without a scratch. She allowed the trowel to dig into the ground harder her eyes never leaving the windows as she followed them to the kitchen where Sesshoumaru had chosen to work for the next few hours. It didn't take much for Rin to guess at the reason for Sesshoumaru's presence. She figured he didn't care as much as he didn't want anything stolen. The model he was working on held her curiosity though. It was somewhat like the ones she'd seen in his office when she was watching the house. They were all, pretty or strange or unique in some way.

"You're awfully quiet over there."

Sara's smile was comforting to Rin but it didn't take away the fact that this was a service she was being made to carry out. Rin looked back down at the hole she was sure she'd dug too deep. The poor flower wouldn't have a chance at survival.

"…"

"How's school coming along?" Sara continued to probe as she worked her gloved hands into the dirt easily attending to both matters.

Rin shrugged and shook her head in an effort not to have to answer the question. She still had a week left in alternative school and the classes there didn't really matter anyway. All the kids were there for behavioral issues, not to actually learn anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me about it?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Well, what class do you like the most?"

"…"

"Rin…?"

"You don't get it do you?!"

Sara wasn't sure what'd brought on the outburst but she softened her words if only to keep Rin calm, "Maybe I would if you'd tell me."

"I'm no good at school. I hate it."

Sara let her hands go idle at Rin's response. She looked Rin over as the girl continued digging deeper holes that she'd yet to correct her on. Sara was simply grateful for the help but Rin's posture sagged as if she was tired. The uncaring tilt of the head, the slump of her shoulders, the cut along her forearm from the window along with other scratches or scrapes on her arms here or there that hadn't healed well were signs of a life much too rough for a child her age. Despite Rin's façade there was still youth, innocence, and naivety that gave her away.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the doorway asking the question his wife was no doubt about to ask next.

"What do you mean?"

Rin looked between the two of them. For a moment she wasn't sure if she would get into trouble by answering it. It was a statement reproduced from the many conversations she'd had with Vivi. She just wasn't good at school. At some point along the way Vivi began to ignore it just as she did with the stealing. She assumed Vivi had accepted it as part of who she was now. Nothing would change it, so there was no reason to ask for an explanation as to why it simply was.

"I'm just not."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms against his chest not wanting to accept that answer. Maybe saying that she didn't like a particular class, a teacher, or the schedule or waking up in the morning would have satisfied his need to know what it was that irked Rin into saying she was no good at it, that she hated it all together.

"What specifically are you not good at?"

Rin shook her head as she started a new hole. "Why ask? It's not like you care."

He could feel her tone moving into attack. It was her method of defense when she had nowhere else to go.

"You're right. I don't care. I'm just curious. So?"

Rin felt the answer bite into her. She was the one who accused him of not caring yet it hurt to hear him be so honest about it though she wasn't sure why. She noticed Sara give Sesshoumaru an accusatory look only to be met with the shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't want to do this anymore. Can I leave?!"

Rin watched Kita flip to the next page of her book as the nonchalant response came, "You still have an hour. Answer the question and keep digging."

Sesshoumaru waited patiently as Rin turned her annoyance back to the untouched part of the ground. Despite Rin's attitude she was easy to read. He had no doubt she'd been into fights but the reality was that the girl was threatened by intellect. It was either fight or flight and right now she couldn't go anywhere nor was a physical encounter an option.

"…everything. I suck at everything! Are you happy now?!"

"If I were content with you not being good at anything, I wouldn't have asked."

"I thought you said you didn't care."

"Well, I suppose a lot of times we say or do things we don't necessarily mean. They just happen. Sound like anyone you know?"

"No." The response was a whisper as Rin looked away knowingly.

Sesshoumaru came to sit beside her.

"So, you already said you hate it all. What's the least horrible thing about school? You don't get to say it's all the same."

Rin took a breath to calm herself as she took a moment to think about it.

"…Lunch?"

Sesshoumaru held in a smile as Rin gave him the most hopeful look despite questioning herself.

"…ok."

"That's…ok?"

"I said the same thing to my parents at your age."

"But it's not a subject."

"I said school. Lunch and the rest of your classes are a part of that."

Sesshoumaru noticed the fatigue in Rin's eyes lift as her frown dissipated lending to a hinted lift in her cheeks.

Sara smiled and began to work again as Sesshoumaru helped Rin. Sometimes they just couldn't help their curiosity and sometimes it dug holes much too deep but Sesshoumaru somehow always knew how to fill them.

* * *

 _A/N: This chapter is a little shorter but nothing else belonged in this one._


	8. Chapter 8

**Reckless**

 _I do not have rights to Inuyasha_

Ch 8

Rin hit her buzzer as it alarmed. She hopped out the bed, throwing on a fresh pair of clothes and ran a brush through her hair. Grabbing up her book bag, she eyed the item on her desk, she turned away from it and headed to her door only to look back at it again before sighing and throwing it in her bag. She maneuvered through a few of the younger kids noisily playing tag or some other game. She didn't understand how that couldn't get old after a while but they never tired of it. Rin crept across the doorway of the dayroom where Vivi was most likely reading or entertaining with some kind of craft activity that she didn't want to get pulled into…that and the fact that she didn't want Vivi to know where she was going this morning.

Passing the doorway she was free to sneak out and jogged the sidewalks avoiding the corner store that she'd robbed a couple of months ago. Although she was still on probation things had gotten somewhat back to normal. She'd been allowed to return to her old school this past week. The girls that she'd beaten up maintained a wide birth but she was sure that they'd started talking about her all over again not to mention that word traveled fast about her short stay in YDC and the probation officer that popped up at random didn't help. She was still struggling with math and almost every other subject and Kohaku had finally left to live with his sister leaving her alone.

Climbing the steps, to the house she knocked and rang the doorbell a few times but received no answer. Walking around the back of the house, she stopped to look at the flowers that they'd planted, even the ones that she'd thought she planted too deep seemed to be fighting their way skyward. She touched a finger to the small buds, smiling at their tiny wills to survive.

"Rin?"

Rin popped up, startled, as Sesshoumaru approached.

"What are doing out here? Vivi didn't tell you Sara had to work this weekend?"

"Oh, no she did. I um…I knocked and I rang but no one answered so…"

"I was in the shed putting up some things. Did you need something?"

Rin hesitated.

"…Oh no. I just wanted to see the flowers. They look really good…even the ones I planted."

"Of course. So, does Vivi know you're here?"

"Yeah…she knows."

"Hn, and she didn't send Kita?"

"She trusts you."

Sesshoumaru was less than convinced by this lie on the whim but he knew she would stick with it even if he pressed further. Rin had a habit of skirting the truth even when it wouldn't get her in trouble which made it even harder to figure out when she was telling the truth. He watched Rin fiddle with the strap of the book bag possibly thinking of a way to ask something but unsure.

"Do you want something to drink, some breakfast?"

Rin nodded as she followed Sesshoumaru into the kitchen. He slid the plate of muffins over to her before pouring her a glass of juice. Rin let her book bag rest on her feet as she sat at the table and picked off her blueberry muffin.

Rin revealed that she knew Sara wouldn't be here and that she could have had the weekend off doing as she pleased but she was here and there had to be another reason other than the flowers. Sesshoumaru continued to study her for a moment before noticing that the book bag resting at her feet seemed heavier than normal. Was it possible that she'd stolen something and wasn't sure what to do about it? As much as he wanted to see the best in her he wouldn't be naive about it.

"What's in the book bag?"

Rin looked up unsure of what to say. She pushed the bag up on her toes a few times before deciding to place it in the chair next to her.

"Just something I've been working on. I didn't steal anything."

"I didn't say you did." He felt a pinch of guilt but she'd yet to show him what was in the bag.

Sesshoumaru joined her at the table. He was keenly aware of the silence lingering between them but during the last few weeks he'd become accustomed to Rin's need for time. Whether it was time to think, time to respond or time to allow for action, he gave it to her and she'd eventually come around.

Rin looked back down at the half eaten muffin but not before noticing pages of layouts on the table. She couldn't have drawn lines so straight simply by hand and she didn't understand the numbers listed out or written up under the borders. She assumed they had something to do with the models that she'd seen him working on. To her they something much cooler than the usual craft activities that Vivi pulled out. The structures looked nearly real complete with doors that could move, separate rooms with multiple levels and even tiny trees that lined the outside to complete the exterior.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?" Sara had encouraged Rin to use their first names without formality. He'd agreed. They weren't their parents yet.

"What do you do?"

Sesshoumaru decided Rin didn't have an interest in speaking on the book bag at the moment or either needed a distraction.

"I'm an architect."

"So you make buildings and stuff?"

"Of course construction workers usually do the manual labor but I come up with their design, draw up the plans and present them, so yes, by short definition I make buildings and…stuff."

"Did you have to go to school a long time?"

"After I graduated high school I went to college and then grad school, so in total it was eight years."

"…And Sara is a nurse right? How long did it take her?"

"A nurse practitioner, yes. She was in school for about eight years as well."

Sesshoumaru could only read disappointment across the girl's face as she slumped back against the chair and picked another piece off the muffin before sitting idle. He'd thought she was only curious about Sara's and his professions. He wasn't sure what he'd said that seemed to bring about such a poor reaction.

It was just as she'd thought. They were both smart and had been through college. For them, seventh grade subjects wouldn't have been a big deal so of course they would think she was far behind her classmates who were passing. Surely if she revealed to him how hard she was struggling he would pity her or ask her how far she thought she was going to get in life. Rin convinced herself that she'd never need school, that she wasn't going to be an architect or a nurse or anything else that required any real skill anyway.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to make of things as Rin picked up her bag in haste and headed for the door.

"Rin wait! What's wrong?"

"You'll just think I'm too dumb!"

"What?"

"I'm not like you or Sara or anybody in my class. And…I'll never get to go to college much less pass these stupid classes."

Sesshoumaru calmed understanding now where the disappointment was coming from. "Who told you that?"

"What?"

"Who told you that you weren't smart or that you couldn't go to college? Who told you that?"

Rin looked back at the door, the strap of the book bag in her hand as the bag itself rested against the floor. It would have been easier for her to leave than to answer the question. Enough failed tests, poor report cards and lectures from Vivi meant that she didn't need anyone to tell her what she already knew. At least she was smart enough to know that much.

"Rin. Tell me the truth."

Her eyes finally met his and he could see her fighting the tears away.

"I did."

The two small words came in a whisper.

"Why?"

"Because I'm failing."

"Have you asked any of your friends for help?"

"I don't have any friends at school. Most of the girls just talk about me all of the time anyway."

"I guess I can understand why school is not your favorite place to be. What about tutoring, asking your teachers?"

"I don't want everybody to see me there…"

"You mean you don't want _those_ girls to see you there."

Rin looked away not wanting to acknowledge that he was right. She didn't know why they got up under her skin the way that they did. They shouldn't even matter but the truth was, every time she saw them, they reminded her of everything she wanted and would never have. It wasn't fair. They were…perfect.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Rin shook her head still unsure of herself.

It was painfully obvious to Sesshoumaru that Rin was still afraid of what he might think of her. She was afraid to admit that she needed the help or too embarrassed to ask. Aside from lacking friendship, the girls finding out was also an excuse not to ask her teachers. Rin was afraid to succeed at anything because it would mean that failure was no longer an option, that people would expect more, and that she would have to admit that she was wrong about herself.

"Rin, all you have to do is ask."

"You have to promise that you won't say anything."

"It's just Sara and me. We won't say anything. But, in order for us to keep this promise you cannot continue to lie to me about Vivi knowing where you are. Deal?"

"Deal."

Rin rejoined him at the table. Tucking her feet underneath her in the chair, she unzipped the book bag.

Sesshoumaru was somewhat surprised as she handed him the math book.

He could feel her eyes land on him in expectation as he flipped through the pages. A few chapters in, he'd landed on a poorly cared for sheet of paper with fractions and decimals scribbled down or scratched out in frustration. He was sure that the sheet may have ended up in the trash can only to be revived to make another attempt.

"Do you know how to do this?"

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for the reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Ch 9

Rin followed Sara up the stairs and into a room that she hadn't prepared herself to go back into. It was the same room that she'd found herself trapped in that fateful evening she'd been caught. This time she could see the room for all it's beauty. The bedroom was more spacious than she'd given it credit. The king size bed she'd hidden under did not attempt to fill the space. A large mahogany armoire made it's home in a corner as an ornate dresser and vanity helped to fill the length of an opposing wall. Rin ran her fingers over the knobs being careful not to let them linger should they obtain a mind of their own and pull a drawer open, curious to see the contents inside. She stopped to look at her reflection at the vanity. She really hadn't made any attempt at her hair or attire this morning and it showed. The side pony tail was messy at best falling in disarray over her shoulder. The grey top she'd picked out was a little too big and draped her small frame as the purple letters on the front spelled out a resounding _cool_. She played at the end of her hair twisting it momentarily as she looked down only wishing that she hadn't as she noticed the jewelry laying carelessly on the table, a set of earrings, a bracelet, ring and necklace. They weren't out when she'd tried to steal from Sesshoumaru and Sara a few weeks ago. She wondered if Sara had left them out from a previous evening. Rin looked to the closet where Sara was currently deciding which boxes she wanted help going through. Rin looked back down at the jewelry allowing herself to pick up each piece before lingering on the bracelet. It was heavier, more expensive than the one she'd traded with Yura. She glanced the closet door again biting her lip before quickly slipping the bracelet on her wrist admiring it more as the light reflected off each individual diamond; her outfit and the messy hair seemed to disappear. Closing her eyes, she playfully teased as if she were showing it off the bracelet to friends.

Sara silently caught her breath but relaxed and smiled as she watched Rin gesture with the bracelet. The young girl gasped as she opened her eyes realizing that she'd had an audience and fought to remove the bracelet quickly. Placing the bracelet down behind her she'd leaned back against the vanity before shoving her hands into her back pockets in an effort to explain herself.

"I was just…!"

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

Rin calmed at Sara's trusting nature. She didn't need to explain that it was rare that she ever got to put on anything so expensive…so pretty.

"Did Sesshoumaru buy you all of that jewelry?"

"He did. The set was an anniversary present."

Rin looked back at the bracelet as Sara opened one of the boxes she'd taken from the closet.

"Is that why you're married to him…because he buys you beautiful things? It must be nice"

Sara knitted her brow together knowing that she shouldn't be offended. Rin's tone hadn't allowed the question to be judgmental, in fact it was almost admiring that she'd found someone that would provide those things for her. It was a young girl's question, curious, without a real understanding of what she was implying.

"Rin, I don't love him or choose to stay with him because he buys me those things. Sesshoumaru shows me that he loves me through his actions and I show him the same through mine. We support and care about each other."

"So, he doesn't want your body?"

Sara tried to shake herself out of shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sara shook her head not expecting the conversation to take that turn. Rin wasn't too young to know about sex but she wasn't old enough to have experienced it. Sara tried her best to regain herself and keep from jumping to conclusions.

"Where did you hear that?"

Rin shrugged as she picked at a clasp on one of the boxes, "My friend…my sister Yura works for this guy. She goes out every night and she dresses in clothes that show off her body. She says it's what guys want to see. If they like what they see then they stop and talk to her. Sometimes she flirts with them and if she really likes them she'll leave with them and in return they'll give her money or jewelry or something valuable."

Sara opened one of the boxes trying to distract herself from the heart ache she was starting to feel. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know if Rin had experienced that world for herself although from the sounds of things Yura hadn't exposed her to the reality of what was really going on behind closed doors.

"Rin you've never gone with Yura and those gentlemen have you?"

"No."

Sara hesitated but smiled in an effort to choose her words wisely.

"I know that you're friends with Yura but just promise me that you'll be careful around her. I know that you see the money and the jewelry and the clothes but the life that she lives is not…pretty. You don't know what she goes through to get the things that she does and that is not the kind of love that you want."

"I know what she does. I've seen her make out with guys. She's kind of good at that but I don't think I would be good at it."

Sara jumped at the opportunity to turn to something lighter as she pulled another box from the closet. She clapped her hands together in triumph. It was the one she'd been looking forward to opening. Handing it to Rin she opened it and searched for a moment before pulling a dress from its contents.

The dress immediately caught Rin's eye. The color was a sunny yellow with a small yellow bow centered to match.

Sara smirked, "What do you think?"

"It really pretty. Where did you wear it?"

"My sweet 16 birthday. I only ever wore it once. And don't ask me how long ago that was. A woman never tells her age. Remember that. So…do you want to try it on?"

"Ok."

… …

Sesshoumaru could hear laughter as he ascended the stairs. He was further puzzled by the sight of Sara and Rin striking poses in front of a mirror. There his wife stood in a dress he hadn't seen her wear in years. Rin stood out against Sara's turquoise ensemble in all yellow, smiling just as brightly. This young girl was almost the complete opposite of the one who he'd caught stealing. Disappointment and frustration didn't linger in this girl's eyes. This girl was growing up with a family, she'd never known loss, she'd never been bullied. In fact, she could be the most popular girl in school, she could be an A student. In this moment, he could only hope that Rin was everything that she wanted to be, getting everything that she wanted to have.

"Oh Sesshoumaru!"

Sara broke his thoughts as she pulled him into the room. His goal upon seeing this sight had been to make a quiet exit, leaving the two to enjoy their time together.

Rin couldn't help but laugh at the couple as Sara guilt tripped Sesshoumaru into dancing with her. It wasn't a surprise that this too came easily for them. She was beginning to see what Sara meant about their love for each other. No relationship was a fairy tale but maybe theirs was pretty close. Rin had all but forgotten what her parents' relationship had been like. Maybe they weren't as well off as Sara and Sesshoumaru but their relationship was just as warm. For a moment she found herself wanting to be in this couple's arms but she pushed the thought away. She couldn't forget that she was here for a reason, that Kita was waiting downstairs to take her away from this place and return her to her real life.

"Does the young lady dance?"

Rin shied away from Sesshoumaru's offer. She'd never danced in front of anyone.

"He's a very good dancer and I assure you Sesshoumaru won't let you fall." Sara smiled finishing with a whisper, "Just put your feet on his and he'll do the rest."

Rin nodded. She stumbled a bit in Sara's heels but tried not to be bothered by it as she took the liberty to put her feet on top of Sesshoumaru's. He'd laughed a little but quickly pulled himself back into something more serious.

Like Sara, Rin could see Sesshoumaru beginning to trust her. She was immediately sure that this would be their downfall and the guilt now rushing through her was stifling. Her conscience was now screaming in deafening tones. _How could you do it? They trusted you._ She hated her so called _talent_ more and more everyday. Her gaze shifted between her old clothes laying over the chair and the mirror. The ring she'd picked up when she'd leaned back against the vanity…Sara hadn't seen her pick up the ring but she would know. Sesshoumaru would find out too and they would never let her back in their house again. She had to put it back.

"You dance divinely young one."

"I'm sorry!"

"Rin I assure that you aren't hurting my feet by standing on them."

Sesshoumaru stopped as Rin backed away. Sara sat puzzled unsure of what was wrong.

"No, your ring…I…"

"Rin, it's ok. You don't have to apologize about trying on my jewelry."

Even if his wife wasn't sure where this was going, Sesshoumaru could guess what Rin was trying to say. It wasn't an explanation for trying on jewelry, she was making an admission, otherwise there would be no reason for an apology. Watching Rin pull something from the back pocket of her jeans and hand it to Sara was confirmation. Sara remained speechless as she looked at the ring in her hand.

"Please don't kick me out. I want to come back."

Sesshoumaru tried not to see the disappointment in his wife. He'd tried to prepare her for something like this when she'd first agreed to let Rin come. He knew the girl's habits were far from behind her. But maybe this was a sign that she was trying to break them. She could have taken the ring and never looked back and he wanted to know what had stopped her.

"You could have taken it. Instead you gave the ring back. Why?"

"I don't want to lose you all too. I'll do whatever it takes. I just want a family again."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for continuing to read and review. Happy Halloween everyone!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Ch 10

Rin picked at her dinner as the other kids chatted around her discussing their plans for the rest of the weekend. She'd asked Vivi about going back over to Sesshoumaru and Sara's but Vivi had declined her this weekend. She'd said that it was because Kita wouldn't be available to go with her but she wasn't sure that she believed that. Rin was sure that Vivi found out about the stealing incident from last weekend and maybe Sesshoumaru and Sara didn't want her to come back. She'd ruined everything.

Rin was actually enjoying being around them. She'd started to spend evenings with them prior to the incident last weekend. Whenever she was done with whatever tasks they asked her to do she was welcomed to just hang out. She never got the feeling they were getting annoyed with her. Sesshoumaru and Sara would help her with her homework or she would watch Sesshoumaru work on one of the models or draw up plans. He'd even given her one of the projects to tackle for herself and figured out how to include her homework into it. Sara would invite her into the kitchen to help finish making dinner or teach her how to bake something and when they weren't doing that Sara was always happy to show her all things fashion. Rin couldn't help but beat herself up about it. Sara looked so upset and Sesshoumaru seemed so disappointed when she'd given them back the ring. She'd messed up and they'd never forgive her this time. Why would they take the risk to let her come back in again? So caught up in her thoughts, Rin hadn't noticed that Vivi was watching her.

"Rin."

"Hm?"

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

Rin swallowed nervously unsure of what Vivi wanted to talk to her about. Was it about last weekend? Would the probation officer know? Would she have to go back to jail?

Vivi couldn't help but notice the changes in Rin since she'd been working with Sesshoumaru and Sara. She seemed happier despite Kohaku's absence and maybe they were only filling that void for the time being but it was doing the young girl good. Rin's grades were actually improving and the teachers didn't have nearly as many complaints about her behavior. Vivi knew Rin's urge to steal wasn't completely gone. Old habits died hard but she was trying and kids rarely complained now about any of their things missing.

"So, you really like being around Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi don't you?"

"I do." Rin nodded as she looked off toward the playground. A lot of the younger kids were playing on the swings or probably making their way up the ladder to the slide for the fifth time. She could remember not long ago sitting on one of the swings as Vivi talked to her. The first day at the children's home was frightening to her and Vivi took her to the playground before even introducing her to the other kids. She was sure that everyone would think the worst of her if they ever found out how she lost her family. All she did was hide while they were murdered. She remembered how her mother had ushered her into the small compartment under the stairs. Her mother and father hadn't had time to find places for her older brother and sister. And then she'd heard the gunshots. It took weeks for the tears to finally stop.

"Well, we've been talking quite a bit since you started your community service with them. They've been keeping me updated on how you've been doing."

"What did they say?"

"They seem to think you're doing well and they've enjoyed having you there."

"But?"

Vivi frowned. She realized that this was how so many of their conversations started and ended with every family that she was placed with and every placement that failed.

"There's no but this time. Sesshoumaru and Sara have agreed to foster you."

"What?"

"They've agreed to foster you. That means that you'll live with them just as you would a typical family. You won't have to go back and forth or have Kita with you to be there. You'll stay until I can find you a permanent placement."

Rin wasn't sure what to say and she wasn't sure that she completely understood it either. A moment ago she'd thought that Sesshoumaru and Sara would never want to see her again and in the next she'd found out that they'd agreed to let her stay at their home full time. What changed their minds?

"Rin is this what you want? Do you want to stay with them?"

"Of course."

…

"Well, well, look what the cat drug in. I haven't seen you in a while. What's going on?"

Rin joined Yura as she propped herself against a wall. She would watch the streets tonight, her mind racing, the nervousness pulsing through her. She hadn't expected Vivi to bring her any news earlier today but now she wasn't sure what to think about Sesshoumaru and Sara.

"Nothing."

"So you're not going to tell me you got locked up?"

"I figured you knew."

"Look, don't be mad at me. I figured you'd be smart enough not to get caught."

"The owner came back earlier than I'd expected. I've been doing my community service with him and his wife and they seem like a decent couple."

"They have kids?"

"No…and they've been really good to me."

Yura sneered noticing Rin's calm and the way she admired the couple

"Don't be stupid. They don't want you."

"They said they do. At least, they agreed to foster me. That's why I came tonight. I don't think I'm going to be able to sneak out as easy and I kind of don't want to. I really want this to work out you know."

Yura rolled her eyes as she laughed a little. She couldn't believe how Rin could forget what had happened with the other families she'd been placed with. She would always get her hopes up, think that the family she was placed with would be her heaven send. The families either already had one to many kids, wanted the check or would give Rin up because she was a trouble maker. Rin couldn't help that trouble followed her everywhere. It was just the girl's nature. Thefts, fights and running away were things that Rin did well and nothing and no one would change that about her.

"Right."

"I'm not going to mess this up."

"Rin, they didn't even agree to adopt you. They're fostering you. They're not permanent."

Rin watched the street light flicker as another vehicle passed by. Deep down she knew that Yura was right. Sesshoumaru and Sara had only agreed to foster her until Vivi could find her a permanent family but what if she could convince them that she was worth keeping, that she could be with them without being a burden? Would they keep her then?

"They could be permanent. Maybe Vivi won't find another family."

"There you go getting your hopes up again. I don't know why you do this to yourself. Why not just accept that you can be fine without a family?"

"What, and end up out here? Like you!"

"…"

Rin immediately felt guilty as Yura stared off. She knew that Yura didn't want to be in this situation and if she could leave that she would but she didn't have anywhere else to go.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just thought you would at least be happy for me."

"Whatever."

Yura was slightly taken aback as Rin hugged her but she returned it and she started to wonder if this was really meant to be good-bye.

…

Sesshoumaru and Sara eyed each other as Rin took her time to explore the room. They'd taken a few notes from Vivi about what she might like but ultimately they'd wanted the choice to be Rin's. Sara'd cringed slightly when Sesshoumaru told Rin she could paint the room whatever color she liked. They hadn't planned for her to say orange, but Sesshoumaru promised that they could make the color work and she trusted his artistic prowess. The young girl eventually found her way to around the room exploring the walk in closet that already held a few outfits that Sara provided from her younger wardrobe, the desk that sat against the window displaying a small flower from the garden and a laptop that Rin stared at intently before looking to her new parents for confirmation.

Sara looked at Sesshoumaru as she bit back the smile. Maybe Sesshoumaru was the hardest to convince about having a child, even fostering Rin but when he'd finally said yes she hadn't expected him to go above and beyond hers or Vivi's expectations. Maybe he'd even stunned Rin although there was a catch and Sesshoumaru was already showing himself to be an overprotective parent to password protect any sites he didn't want her on.

"Everything in this room is yours to use. The laptop is for homework."

"But you can have extra time on it if you earn it."

"Why are you doing this for me, even after I tried to steal from you again?"

"We'd kind of been planning for you already. We just had to make sure this is what you wanted."

Sesshoumaru watched as Sara calmed and listened to her explain to Rin why they'd made the decision to foster her. He knew that despite the disappointment that Sara'd felt after Rin's admission of stealing again the plans had been in place and it would take more than that for Sara to change her mind. Vivi was nearly relentless about how she was sure that he and Sara would make good parents. Although Vivi's argument always had Sara in her corner he wasn't so sure of his parenting skills and to make such a big change in their lives in such a short period of time could leave anyone feeling tentative. But, it was Rin's actions that finally led him to say yes. The more time she spent around them the easier it was to understand the flaws rather than just accept them. He wouldn't accept that Rin's fate would be to end up in a jail, on the streets or even dead from stealing or being around the wrong people. She didn't deserve that kind of life. No one did and it hurt to even think about losing her now.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for continuing to read and review_


	11. Chapter 11

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Ch 11

Sesshoumaru noticed Sara's unnatural quiet as she moved through the kitchen. Pouring the last of the coffee into her mug she stood there, biting on her lip for a moment glimpsing the stairs before turning pleading eyes on him.

"Sara?"

"I've been thinking about Rin. Vivi told me she's been with five families and none of them have worked. I keep getting nervous all over again and thinking that I don't want us to be another one of those families."

Sesshoumaru leaned onto the bar as he took a breath. He wasn't sure exactly what to say. Vivi, Sara and most importantly Rin had convinced him to step into a role he hadn't planned on in being a foster parent.

"I know."

"So what do we do? I know we're only fostering and if Vivi finds another family we'd end up her sixth, them her seventh and who's to say…"

"We can't think about it like that. Right now, Rin is with us and she's not going anywhere. We can always encourage Vivi to hold off."

Sara rested her mug on the counter as she wrapped her arms around him. She knew that this wasn't what Sesshoumaru had initially wanted but she'd seen the change in him, how he'd embraced Rin.

"I'm ready."

Sesshoumaru and Sara looked up as Rin stood at the doorway of the kitchen. Immediately, Sesshoumaru noticed that Rin seemed nervous. Had she overheard their conversation? Even so, there was nothing for her to be nervous about.

"Are you ok?"

Rin nodded before Sara offered her breakfast.

"Do you want something to eat? You have time."

"I usually eat breakfast at school."

"Alright. I like the outfit by the way."

Rin smiled remembering how Sara had helped her organize her clothes and put together the pieces that would look best together.

Sesshoumaru kept an eye on Rin as she watched the neighborhoods pass by. He assumed the nervousness was just the fact that she was in a new home and would need time to adjust although she seemed perfectly fine over the weekend attending an art gallery opening with Sara and himself. But, even he had to admit to himself that he was nervous about the whole "parenting thing" not to mention driving her to school left him even less comfortable. The speed limit might have been fifty but dropping to the occasional forty-five was perfectly fine if Rin was riding with him. He hadn't had any other child in the car with him since Anari. Pulling in front of her school, Sesshoumaru realized how much he'd been focused on the drive as Rin seemed to be shrinking away from the window.

"Rin, what's wrong? You were nervous this morning and now you're hiding from something."

"Everybody doesn't need to know…"

"Know what?"

"That I'm with _another_ family. At least if they don't know…they can't talk about it. About how I ruined it, how they _knew it was only a matter of time_."

"Rin, you're not going to ruin anything. Try not to worry about what anyone else thinks. It's none of their business and if they have something to say then you tell them that. Everything's going to be fine. Ok?

Rin nodded, "Ok."

Rin jogged the last few steps into the school as the bell rang. The halls were filled with their usual noise this morning with kids passing and nearly crashing into each other to get to their assigned lockers before heading to homeroom. With Kohaku gone she kept to herself and today would be no different. Although she was trying not to think about what the others would think of her being with a new family she frowned remembering that it would be useless to try to keep it a secret anyway. How could she forget? The art gallery opening that Sesshoumaru had taken her to over the weekend had blown her cover anyway. She hadn't known that the owner of the gallery was Akio Blanc also known as the father of the girl that had landed her in alternative school in the first place, Eiko Blanc. It made sense now why the girl was such a snob, why she felt the need to rub her perfection into everyone's face. Their interaction at the gallery had only been momentary but it was enough to know that Eiko was surprised to see her there with Sesshoumaru and Sara.

Rin jumped as her locker door slammed shut. She turned an angry glare to the culprit and of course it was Eiko. Rin wasn't sure how pure evil could dress in a designer white blouse, pink skirt equally as expensive and heels higher than the school dress code could ever allow and yet she got away with it. A more appropriate outfit for Eiko would have included a red cape, horns and a tail to match. It was yet another unfortunate sight to see Eiko's two besties Amaya and Roni dressed almost identically. Rin was sure they spent hours over the phone or at each other's houses picking outfits and decided what to wear Monday through Friday. The thought immediately made Rin self-conscious though she wasn't sure why. Sara had helped her and it was the first time she'd ever looked in the mirror and felt good about her own wardrobe.

"Who do you think you are?!" Eiko was already at full blast and Rin wasn't even sure why.

"What are you talking about…?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You showed up to my dad's event acting like Sesshoumaru Takahashi is your dad."

"So what if he is?"

"You're such a liar! Your dad's dead."

"Sesshoumaru can be just like a dad so shut up."

"Oh, like all of the rest of them? They were just like dads too right orphan Annie?"

"Don't you dare ever call me that!"

Eiko flipped her hair out of the way as she huffed a laugh. Hints of purple highlights flying to the back of the girl's head. Rin was sure if she slung it any harder that fragile head of hers would come flying off.

"Whatever. My father says Sesshoumaru's not going to keep you anyway. Just because he designed my daddy's gallery doesn't mean you're better than me. So don't start parading around here like some rich chick _._ We all know you're not."

Rin noticed the other two girls smirk and start to giggle.

"Get away from me!"

"I have no interest in being around you anyway but you know it's true. Nobody wants you. Who would? I just wanted my friends to know that trash can pretend to be treasure too."

"…" Rin could feel her fingers curling into fists.

"Oops, did I make you angry? Go ahead and hit me again. We'll be rid of you when they take you back to alternative school for the rest of the year or maybe they'll just take you straight to jail. I'll put in a good word with your probation officer."

Eiko smiled as she stepped toward Rin daring her to start another fight.

"What are you going to do orphan Annie?"

Rori and Amaya continued to giggle and smirk at Eiko's antics. The girls burst into laughter as Rin pushed through them to get away. They hadn't made it easy and she'd stumbled through but managed to stay on her feet. Rin was sure that if she didn't move she would have hit Eiko right in her mouth and as much as she wanted to she didn't want to go back to alternative school or much worse, have her probation officer find out. How could she begin to face Sesshoumaru and Sara?

Rin was sure she'd heard the bell ring signaling that she was going to be late for class but she didn't care at the moment. The quiet in the back of the library held solace. She'd quickly found that none of the other kids ventured back here. Even the janitors didn't care to replace the lights leaving the corners dim. The only thing that reached for the two rows of outdated encyclopedias was the dust, a few cobwebs and occasionally her tears. She wouldn't allow them to see her cry, wouldn't allow them to see how badly their words hurt. No one needed to remind her that all of her family was dead, that she felt out of place, that Sesshoumaru and Sara were eventually going to give her up just like the others. They were only fostering her for the time being anyway so it would be inevitable. She knew that Sesshoumaru introducing her as his daughter at the gallery was just an easy way to explain why she was living with him and Sara. Still, it'd made her feel good to hear it even if it wasn't true. Rin shook away the thought of staying with them forever. She'd been around long enough to know how it worked. Sesshoumaru and Sara were young and didn't have any other kids. If they wanted a child they would end up having a baby of their own or adopting one. She would eventually be forced back into the children's home or dropped off with some strange family that she wouldn't like. Rin gathered herself, wiping away the last tears from her cheeks and reassuring herself that she was ok…that she could be ok with whatever they decided. This was just the norm of her life.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Reckless**

 _I do not own Inuyasha_

Ch 12

"So how does it feel to be a dad?"

Koga took a bite of his sandwich as his stomach made another cry for lunch. Sesshoumaru was working as always, making decisions and drawing up plans for another project he'd taken on.

Stopping to think about Koga's question, Sesshoumaru smirked a little at the title.

"Different, I suppose."

"I have to admit, I was pretty surprised when you told me you'd taken in the same kid that'd broken into your house."

"Yeah, well, she needed a family."

"But, Rin's eventually going to go to another family right?"

"Not necessarily…I mean she doesn't have to. Sara asked the social worker to hold off a bit on finding another family."

"Huh." Koga looked at him knowingly as he took another bite of his sandwich. It was pretty typical of Sesshoumaru to throw his feelings off onto Sara when he didn't want to admit them.

"What?"

Koga smirked and shook his head as he continued to chew.

"You know Sara wanted a child."

"Of course she did."

"I couldn't say no."

"Right."

"Rin's place is with us and yes I like having a daughter."

"Welcome to the club."

Koga was interrupted by the ring of Sesshoumaru's cell phone.

"Hello."

" _Mr. Takahashi?"_

"Yes?"

" _This is Adelisa Pendel, the principal at your daughter, Rin's middle school. I'm afraid I'll need you and/or your wife to come to the school as soon as possible."_

"What happened? Is she okay?"

" _Your daughter is quite fine. However, she has violated our code of conduct again and is facing very serious consequences as a result_."

"What did she do?"

" _I think the situation would be easier to explain if you were here."_

"I'm on my way."

Sesshoumaru tapped his phone momentarily before finally deciding not to involve Sara, at the moment. Whatever the trouble was, she would find out once she got home anyway.

…

Rin turned her scowl from Eiko as the principal hung up the phone. She wanted so badly to wipe the smirk off of the girl's face but all she could concentrate on now was what consequences she was facing again. It didn't even matter that she was innocent. The principal would never believe her. The teacher had found Eiko's cell phone in her bag. She was more than positive that Eiko or one of her horrid friends had placed the cell phone there on purpose just to get her in trouble again.

"Principal Pendel, I for one think that she should be expelled. My daddy's not going to stand for this. First, she beats me up and then she steals my stuff. She's clearly jealous."

It only made Rin angrier to hear Eiko's fake sobs, the crocodile tears running down her cheeks. It was amazing how easily the girl could turn her emotions on or off like she had a choice.

"Jealous of what?! The fact that you're such a capital B…!"

"Rin!"

Rin slumped against the back of the chair as the principal interrupted her.

"The two of you are not to speak to each other. Is that understood? Eiko, take a seat outside my office."

"So, she just gets to walk away? Like she didn't do this on purpose?!"

Eiko rolled her eyes as she bounced up and disappeared from the room.

"Rin, we found her cell phone in your bag. You have a history of stealing. It would certainly be hard to believe that this is beyond you. Your father has been notified and I'll make a decision on the consequences of your actions when he gets here."

Rin clutched her arms across her in an effort not lose control. In only a moment she'd gone from wanting to explode to just trying to hold herself together by any means possible but even this physical embrace wasn't keeping her from falling apart on the inside. This was the end. The judge was clear. If she got caught stealing again, she was going back to jail. The more she thought about it the more she felt the room constricting. Closing her eyes only gave her visions of her recent stay so she focused on the tiles on the floor tracing each one before allowing her vision to roam to the corner. A small black half orb barely gave off her reflection. She didn't know how much time had passed before she finally looked up again, tensing as she heard a knock on the door.

Rin hadn't been living with them for more than two weeks but Sesshoumaru was sure that he'd learned quite a bit of Rin's body language by now from unsure, to nervous, happy, sad, angry, confused and maybe more that showed a combination of emotions that he couldn't simply categorize. She only occasionally expressed her emotions openly and although she was getting better about it he knew it would take her time. Right now what he was seeing in her was a plea for help and in the next moment his thoughts were confirmed.

"Rin…"

"I didn't do it. You have to believe me!"

The look on her face screamed desperation

"Do what?"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the principal as she introduced herself. This woman seemed less than interested in any drawn out conversation. She nearly seemed disinterested. Rin's station seemed less than concerning to her at the moment and maybe it was more of an annoyance than anything.

"Rin has been caught stealing _again_. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. She is facing expulsion."

"I didn't!"

"What are you implying she stole?"

"She took another student's cell phone. The teacher found it in her bag."

Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure what to believe yet. Rin seemed so adamant about not stealing the phone but there was no other explanation as to how the phone ended up with her things. Despite the signs, Rin was improving. She'd been honest enough to return Sara's ring. She knew that she didn't want to jeopardize being with them as a family so why would she now?

"Rin, look at me. Tell me the truth. How did the phone get in your bag?"

Rin swallowed back the tears. She was so tired of crying. Someone had to believe her.

"I don't know. I know I didn't take it."

Sesshoumaru could see the principal sit back in her chair, further resolving herself to the consequence she was about to deal out. He turned his focus back to Rin.

"What do you think happened?"

"Eiko or her friends had to have put it there on purpose, just to get me in trouble."

"The same girls that have been bullying you all year?"

"Yes."

The principal leaned forward.

"Rin, if they've been bullying you why haven't you said anything about it? You seem to be mentioning this at an opportune time."

"I didn't say anything because I knew you wouldn't believe me just like you don't believe me now."

"Rin, I have to go by the evidence…"

Sesshoumaru glanced the corner of the room before he interrupted her.

"But you haven't. You have cameras in here."

"Yes, in this room and the hallways but not the individual classrooms."

"Can you check them?"

"Yes, but that would take quite some time. We don't know when the phone was stolen."

"If it was stolen, I'd rather you take quite some time to check all of your evidence like you say you have before you decide to expel my daughter. Those few hours will be nothing compared to what she'll have to spend in YDC if you make a snap decision. If she's lying and she actually stole the phone then you have every right to expel her and she'll suffer the consequences of her actions. Does that seem fair to you?"

The principal seemed defeated but agreed to wait until seeing the video before making any decision.

"Fair enough. For now though, I will at least caution you to watch your language young lady. There are no lies you can tell your father about that."

"Rin."

Rin bit at her thumb nail as she fell silent and looked away. She could feel Sesshoumaru's annoyance with the language. She hated being in trouble with him or Sara when they were always so good to her.

"Sorry. It slipped."

…

Rin stared at the calm waters of the lake. The principal's decision would come tomorrow. She wasn't sure why Sesshoumaru brought her here but maybe he knew the last thing she wanted was to be cooped up in her room especially after she'd been trapped in the principal's office for the last 2 hours of the school day. The breeze was gentle but silent like the air between them now. It left her calmer, able to clear her thoughts and fade the anger. Sesshoumaru had come to her defense although the principal didn't believe her. She could remember all of the other families that she'd been with never doing that. They'd been eager to believe everything they'd been told because of what they knew from her past. More often than not the teachers or the principal were right but there were the occasions when she was pushed to do the things that she did and Eiko and her friend's constant picking was the prime reason. Something else stood out to her though. It was the second time she'd heard Sesshoumaru address her as _his_ daughter. She wondered if he really meant it and sometimes she wished she could just read his mind.

Sesshoumaru brought her to the lake to try and get her mind off the day and he didn't want to betray her trust by asking her about the phone again. He hadn't realized that Eiko was one of the culprit's she'd been referring to all along. He could've easily handled it with Akio and he was still contemplating doing so but he wasn't sure if Rin would object to it. He remembered being Rin's age and how he would've preferred to handle the situation himself rather than get his parents involved. Still, it wasn't worth Rin continuing to be picked on and bullied. The girl would hit a breaking point again and although he was sure Eiko would not come out of that fist fight smiling, Rin wouldn't have a chance of remaining in school. As much as Rin's opinion mattered her well-being mattered more.

"Did you mean it?!"

Sesshoumaru was thrown out of his thoughts at Rin's outburst of a question.

"Hm?"

"I mean…I don't know."

"Mean what?"

"…"

Rin began to nervously pick at the seat of the wooden bench. She wondered if this was even the right time to ask this question. She hadn't been living with Sesshoumaru and Sara more than a few weeks.

"Rin it never hurts to ask whatever is on your mind but a splinter will if you keep picking at this bench."

Rin stopped as she smiled a little at the encouraging words.

"… Did you mean it when you said…I'm your daughter?"

Sesshoumaru found her eyes searching. Maybe this young girl really was a thief and a good one at that. She'd stolen her way right into his life and he'd never be able to get it back, not that that was what he would ever want. Whether Rin knew it or not she was permanent, no matter what trouble she got herself into. They would just have to figure it out.

"Without a doubt."

* * *

 _A/N: Happy Holidays Everyone :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Ch 13

Kohaku blushed a bit as Rin met him with an enthusiastic hug. One of the last times she'd seen Kohaku she'd been angry with him for leaving her behind but now she was just glad to see him again. She'd regretted the way she'd acted and was thankful that Kohaku was such a forgiving friend. She'd missed him dearly and wondered how he was doing.

Kohaku smiled nervously as Rin pulled him to meet her new family. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Rin this happy but he was glad to see her again.

Sara smiled in greeting as Sesshoumaru gave a less than enthusiastic head nod before Rin pulled Kohaku to sit with her.

"When she said she wanted to invite a friend over I thought she meant a girl."

Sara nudged Sesshoumaru in the side as she laughed quietly.

"She's very clear that they're just friends."

"Yeah, well they need about twelve more inches of space between them and friendship on that couch."

Sara rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand to keep him from interrupting the kids' conversation.

"Don't you dare. He's the only true friend Rin has right now. We're right here. They're not going to do anything. They just want to catch up."

"Well if we look up and see another kid on the couch…"

Sara threw her hands in the air and laughed at the ridiculousness. She knew Sesshoumaru was no longer being serious about the matter. Maybe he was still somewhat concerned but she'd quelled any real worries. If Rin didn't know it by now she was definitely daddy's girl.

Kohaku tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he sat back on the couch.

"So, I heard that you and Eiko had another run in."

Rin became still for a moment before smirking a little at the most recent revelations.

"Who told?"

"Word travels fast when it comes to Eiko. So, are the rumors true?"

Rin nodded, "After she tried to get me expelled for supposedly stealing her cell phone, the principal caught her on video surveillance putting the phone in my bag. She got suspended for two weeks and her dad threatened to put her in boarding school on the spot so she may not even come back to school. I wish you could've seen her, a complete mess."

Rin laughed as she mimicked Eiko pleading not to be suspended, "OMG! I can't be suspended, it'll totally ruin my reputation! Nooo!"

Kohaku giggled at Rin's antics. He'd never paid attention to her smile. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, the orange streaked hair dangled in a loose curl by her eye. There was light there and for the first time he noticed how pretty Rin was.

Rin wasn't sure why Kohaku had all of a sudden become quiet. She felt slightly uncomfortable with his stare.

"What?"

"Oh! Nothing, just thinking that's all."

Rin nodded peaking back over the couch to see if Sesshoumaru and Sara were still watching intently. To her relief they'd turned their attention to making something in the kitchen.

"Kohaku, have you talked to Yura recently?"

Kohaku knitted his brows. Yura was always trouble and he wasn't sure why Rin was even friends with her. He made it a point to avoid her but occasionally Yura would find him when he and Rin were both still at the children's home to give Rin a message. He hated being the middle man but he was Rin's only friend there and he didn't want to walk away from her because of Yura. Telling Rin that Yura wasn't really her friend and that she used her more often than not wasn't worth losing Rin's friendship.

"No, I haven't talked to her."

Rin looked in Sesshoumaru and Sara's direction again before taking a breath. She wasn't sure how to explain to Kohaku what she needed him to do.

"I need a favor."

"Ok, shoot."

"Yura gave me _something_ one of the last times I saw her and I need you to ask her to give me the same _thing_ again."

"What did she give you?"

Rin bit at her lip, "…I can't say."

"But you can ask me to get whatever it is? Is it illegal?"

"I'm not sure."

Kohaku sat up straighter.

"I don't know."

"It would really help me. Everything is getting better and I'm finally happy. It's just this one thing and if I had it everything would be perfect. Please. I'd do it myself but I'm afraid that if Sesshoumaru and Sara catch me sneaking out they wouldn't let me stay. You and your sister are family. She would never giver you up."

Kohaku breathed out a sigh. Whatever Rin wanted him to get didn't sound quite right but if it meant that she got to stay with this family then it was worth the risk.

"Alright. I'll talk to Yura tonight."

"Thanks."

…

Sesshoumaru knocked on the already open room door noticing Rin's stillness as she sat on the window seat in her room. A few street lights were barely visible in the dark but nothing else could be holding her attention.

"I take it you enjoyed your friend's visit this afternoon?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, I did. Thank you for letting him come over."

"Well it doesn't have to be the last time as long as he keeps his distance."

Rin rolled her eyes as she laughed a little.

"We're just friends."

"I know. Akio called earlier today. He's having a hard time deciding what to do with Eiko. He wanted her to apologize in person but I wanted to see how you felt about that first."

"I don't think I really want to see her face again. She's probably not even sorry anyway. She'd just be doing it to keep from going to boarding school or something."

Sesshoumaru nodded. It was the response that he'd expected and he could understand why Rin would question the sincerity of any apology that Eiko gave. The girl should have come to it on her own terms not because her father wanted her to do so.

"Akio does send his apology for her actions. I'll let him know you need more time."

Rin smiled in thanks as Sesshoumaru wished her a goodnight.

Rin stared at the door momentarily as Sesshoumaru closed it behind him as her thoughts sped back to what she'd asked Kohaku to do. Yura hadn't given her many of the pills before and she'd thought after taking the first one she wouldn't need them again. The truth was she didn't need them, she wanted them now. She liked the fact that they'd made her feel happy and carefree although sometimes the world around her would start to seem a bit strange. The after effects were what she hated the most. They always left her feeling empty, wanting for something else, maybe wanting more. A moment of fear escalated, the thought of not being able to stop as easily as she thought she could frightened her. Rin shook the thought away looking up at the clock. She could stop if she really wanted to stop. The crack against her window brought her back to reality. Looking out, she spotted Kohaku who was vigorously waving for her to come down. Peaking out of her bedroom door everything was quiet. Sesshoumaru and Sara had gone to bed. She crept down the stairs and headed to the backdoor to let Kohaku inside.

She was met with a surprised look on Kohaku's face.

"Rin what are you doing!"

"Shhh. What are you talking about?"

"Yura, gave some type of pills. Are you on drugs!"

"No! I mean. They're just to help me feel better. It's medicine."

"Since when do you get prescriptions off the street?!"

"Kohaku it's fine. Just give them to me."

Kohaku felt for the packet in his pocket. He could see the desperation in Rin's eyes. This wasn't the same girl that'd seemed so happy earlier this afternoon. He felt torn seeing her this way and knowing what he should do.

"If I give these to you, you have to promise this is the last time."

Rin swallowed the nervousness, avoiding her friend's eyes as she focused on the floor, "I promise. I can stop. I can."

"Yura says you owe her."

Rin nodded as Kohaku handed the packet to her, she gasped as a light came on. Rin pulled Kohaku to the floor with her but she was sure that even if they hadn't been spotted, they were heard from Kohaku's groan.

"Rin?…Kohaku? What are you two doing?"

Sara wasn't sure what her own expression looked like at the moment but she wasn't concerned about changing it. Here she'd been reassuring Sesshoumaru earlier in the day that nothing was going on between these two but now she wasn't so sure herself. Rin and Kohaku were ducked under the dining room table, doing what she wasn't sure. But the pills scattered across the floor were even more baffling.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope everyone's New Year is starting well. I will try to update again soon._


	14. Chapter 14

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Ch 14

Rin sat at the table being careful not make eye contact with Sara or Sesshoumaru as Kohaku fidgeted next to her. Kohaku may have grown up in the children's home with his sister but he wasn't accustomed to being in trouble and it showed. She wasn't sure what Sesshoumaru or Sara were going to say but for the moment both of them were eerily quiet. Maybe they were beginning to realize the truth, that she wasn't meant to be a part of their family, that they'd made a mistake in taking her in and now they were ready to change their minds.

Sesshoumaru looked between Rin and Kohaku wondering if his instincts were deceiving him. He wanted to put the blame on Kohaku. The boy was the one to return to their home but putting the blame on him would mean that he was underestimating Rin and that he could never do.

"It was my fault!" Kohaku blurted out.

Sesshoumaru looked at him square and Kohaku shrank back into his chair but still willed himself to stick to his story.

"It was my fault. I brought the pills here. Rin told me to leave but I just wanted her to try them. I thought they might make her feel better."

Rin tensed at the words but kept her gaze steady along the table. She couldn't let Kohaku take the fall for this but she was afraid of what she risked by telling the truth.

Sesshoumaru tried to push any sign of frustration away. Rin couldn't look him or Sara in the eyes and guilt was written all over her. It brought him back to the girl that he'd encountered stealing, the same one that stood in the courtroom awaiting her sentence, the same one that'd made an attempt at an apology right after her stay in YDC. When he and Sara agreed to foster her they weren't making a commitment to her failure. They'd made a promise to help her succeed. Yet, he couldn't help but feel that they were already failing. How had they missed something so big?

"Kohaku, if you're taking the fall for Rin, know that that's not what's going to help her right now. The only thing that's going to help her is telling the truth. So…Rin, what's going on?"

Rin glanced Kohaku. He was her safe place right now. Sara stood stagnant, her arms crossing her chest unable to accept such recklessness and Sesshoumaru's usual calm was at best unsteady.

"…Kohaku brought the pills."

"I'm assuming there's more to the story? How did he know about the pills and where did he get them from?"

"…I don't know…"

Sara stepped forward interrupting her, "Rin, you need to tell us the truth!"

"I am!" Those two words that she'd forced from herself now seemed so much more painful watching their effect. Sara pursed her lips and bit back words as Sesshoumaru moved toward she and Kohaku.

Kohaku looked up nervously, "She's…telling the truth."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to make of it but it was becoming more obvious that Kohaku and Rin were both lying.

"Alright. Kohaku where are you getting the pills from?"

"There's this girl that hangs out on the streets and she gives them to me."

Sara kept Rin in her periphery as Kohaku spoke. The more he said, the less Rin seemed to move and she had an idea of who the girl Kohaku was referring to might be. The one she'd told Rin to be careful about.

"What's the girl's name?"

"Um, Yura."

It wasn't hard for Sesshoumaru to read Sara's reaction. He knew now that the only way to get the truth from Rin was to threaten to take away something or someone she valued.

"Kohaku, I'm sure you can understand why I don't want you around Rin anymore. You're banned from this house. When your sister comes to get you say your final good-bye."

Kohaku swallowed, nodding to Sesshoumaru's demand. He certainly didn't have a choice and Sesshoumaru was intimidating enough to keep him from thinking twice about it.

"Please don't make him go!"

"Why?"

"He's my friend…"

"Is he? He's not much of a friend if he's trying to get you hooked on drugs."

Sesshoumaru hoped that this would finally bring her around. He knew now that Kohaku wasn't really behind this but maybe this threat would bring Rin to her breaking point. It wasn't the way he wanted to get her to tell the truth; he wanted her to listen to her conscience but the matter was too serious and whatever she feared from the outcome had to be greater than telling the truth.

Rin was sure now that she could no longer go along with Kohaku's story. She shouldn't have ever allowed him to take the fall much less let it go on for this long. Her throat tightened with tears at the brink of falling.

"I can't…"

"Rin, no!"

Sesshoumaru waited as Kohaku tried to convince Rin not to confess.

"It was my own fault. I did it…I asked Kohaku to get the pills. He didn't even know at first what I was asking him to get. I told him that it was just something that Yura had given me before and she would know what he was asking for. That's why he came back here. He asked me what they were. I told him it was just to make me feel better but he told me that I shouldn't take them and that I had to promise to never take them again. When he was handing them to me, that's when the light came on and I dropped them. Kohaku isn't responsible for this…it's not his fault. Please don't ban him."

Sara took a seat at the table trying to understand why Rin thought that she needed the drugs, needed to lie. She shook her head coming up with no words, simply disappointment. She thought that Sesshoumaru may have a better take on it but he seemed to be in no better state than she herself.

"What were you thinking?"

Rin swallowed the tears back as she shook her head. She didn't know how to answer what Sesshoumaru was asking her. Yes, she'd thought about it. She was sure she could stop if she wanted, that this wouldn't hurt her, that all she wanted was to be happy and not mess things up.

"How long have you been on them?!"

"..."

"Rin, how long?!"

Rin startled as Kohaku shrank further in his chair trying to make himself invisible not wanting to see his friend in trouble. He wished he'd made the decision not to give her the pills and maybe they could have both avoided this.

"…Yura gave them to me the week before I broke in."

This wasn't what she planned but it was the inevitable truth that had been drilled into her by Yura, Eiko and her friends, her roommate and even the director at the children's home. Whenever she fought to move one step forward she would sabotage herself and move two steps backward.

… …

Rin looked over to her bed in disarray, the covers thrown about as if she'd been in a fight with them. Unable to sleep as she sat against her bedroom door. After Sango arrived to pick up Kohaku, Sesshoumaru and Sara had sent her to bed agreeing that they would talk in the morning but she could hear their voices though muffled as they remained downstairs talking among each other. The occasional word was clear but not their full conversation.

"What do we do?"

"..."

Sesshoumaru wished he had an answer. The lying and the stealing he understood. Those were things that he and Sara were equipped to handle. Sure Sara had probably been around patients with drug issues but the matter changes entirely when it enters your own home. Rin's age was another factor. Neither of them would have guessed a thirteen year old would manage to get access to drugs so easily.

Sara reached for the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Vivi."

"Wait…"

"She needs to know. She could probably help."

"…"

Sara could see Sesshoumaru fighting against worry.

"They're not going to take her away from us."

"We don't know that. If they don't think we can handle this then…"

"Don't" Sara cut him off as she embraced him. Sesshoumaru was always too hard on himself and it wasn't fair. "Rin admitted she was on the pills before she even met us. We didn't do anything wrong. This is not our fault. I think we make pretty good parents and we'll do everything we can not to let Rin down. Ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks again to everyone for continuing to follow and review this fic._


	15. Chapter 15

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Ch 15

Vivi sat with an un-flinching will not to give in as Rin screamed her objection to going into a rehab program.

"I am fine! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Rin…"

"I am not going! You can't make me go!"

Vivi took a deep breath to calm herself as Sesshoumaru and Sara tried to do the same. They didn't know what Rin thought would happen. This was the only logical next step and if she wouldn't go then Vivi would certainly have the last word.

"Rin, you don't have a choice this time. You've made enough bad decisions as it is and this addiction will hopefully be your last…"

"I'm not addicted."

"And if you don't put forth the effort in this program and Sesshoumaru and Sara decide that you are not a good fit don't expect me to give it my all to find another family for you. I will work with the kids who will actually value what I have done for them."

"Vivi!"

"There are no more chances, not with the judge, not with me, not with Sesshoumaru or Sara. Do you understand?"

"I understand that you're just trying to make me do something I don't want to do and it's not fair!" Rin retreated to her room, shutting herself in in an effort to keep from hearing the truth.

Vivi sat frustrated. For a moment she called herself having high hopes. Rin was supposed to be adjusting and settling in to being with Sesshoumaru and Sara, starting to think of them as her permanent family but things were again starting to look bleak and there was nothing left that she could do.

"I'm really sorry. I thought for a moment that if Rin was just with the right family she would put in the effort to make it work."

Sesshoumaru still didn't regret their decision to take in Rin. Even if she wasn't willing to put in the effort just yet that didn't mean that they had to give up on her. Rin's past wasn't going to allow her to change overnight and with every failure that window of change became smaller.

"Don't apologize. She still has time to come around."

"I'm glad you feel so hopeful and I wish that I could be too but I've seen how this ends and I'm tired of seeing it for her and for the families. No one ever wins. I'll send transport to take her to the program tomorrow."

"It won't be necessary, I'll take her."

Sara leaned against Sesshoumaru's shoulder, her own questions forming as Vivi explained the arrangements.

"What will happen if Rin doesn't cooperate with the program?"

"They'll do their best but ultimately she'll be sent back here. You always, at any time, can make the decision for her to come back to the children't home."

…

The early morning air was damp with the previous night's rain. The coolness of the foot of her jeans against her ankles barely registered as she ran through the trail. They wouldn't be happy to wake and find her missing but it was the only way she knew how to clear her thoughts. Sometimes it just seemed easier to run away, not to cause anyone else pain or cause problems the way that she had for Sesshoumaru and Sara. They didn't deserve that, no family did and Vivi had finally given her an ultimatum. She was tired of trying to find a family that would work for her if her actions were always responsible for the placement's end. This time, there would be no second chances. Rin had the choice to make Sesshoumaru and Sara work or they were her last family and even part of that meant going to rehab to stay off the drugs. Rin wasn't sure she could recall the last time she'd been so angry with Vivi and she was sure that her display wasn't so promising to her current parents.

Rin rested on her knees, her feet tucked under her as she tossed nearby rocks into the pond. She could barely see the clouds for the trees, their colors shaded in pinks and oranges with the sunrise, a few birds flying overhead landed among the trees, playfully hopping from branch to branch chirping steadily only to become quiet again. She tossed another rock into the pond, watching for the ripples to begin and end. The silence reminded her of the silence she'd sat through the fateful day her family was killed. She'd been waiting to hear from her family, waiting for her mother or father, sister or brothers to come and find her underneath the stairs after the gun shots stopped. Instead, it was an officer that found her and carried her out as he covered her eyes so that she couldn't see her dead family. She never knew what the men wanted, why they'd chosen her family to destroy or what they'd gained from doing so. Even the officers never knew. She pushed the tears away, she wouldn't cry over her family, they'd been dead for years and she thought it stupid to think about them. The tears wouldn't bring them back, nothing would. Rin was sure that this would have been the perfect time to have the pills Yura had given to her.

Rin laid back on the ground noticing the sky was blue, the clouds perfectly white now as she sang to herself in an effort to hold her feelings at bay. Was she really an addict? She didn't want to be labeled that way and if she went to rehab that would only make it true.

"Rin."

Rin didn't acknowledge his voice. She wasn't surprised that Seshoumaru found her. He and Sara walked with her along this trail in the community more than once and it was a typical spot for her to come to after school.

"What are you doing out here so early?"

"Nothing."

"Were you trying to run away?"

"No. I'm not going though."

Sesshoumaru cautioned himself not set off her temper. He was in no mood for her to start screaming again.

"I know. You made that clear yesterday but Vivi was also clear that you _were_ going and I agree with her. I do think you need the help."

"You can't make me go."

"I've never wanted to make you do anything but I do want you to be honest with yourself...with me, Sara, Vivi. When was the last time you thought about the pills?"

Rin sat up, "I'm not an addict..."

"It's an easy question. When was the last time you wanted to take them?"

She looked down at the grass only for a moment before losing her focus and feeling tears land on her fingers. She hated herself for it.

"A few minutes ago." It was barely louder than a whisper

"Did you think about them last night?"

She nodded as heat rose in her cheeks and she got to her feet.

"Well what am I supposed to do?! Nothing is going to bring my family back! I could hear them dying! I just want to forget how bad everything has been since I lost them and I can't. So I took the pills and they were the only thing that helped."

"I understand. But that's not the way to handle your pain."

"You think you understand do but you don't."

"You're not the only one who's lost someone and has to deal with the reminder of their death everyday."

"You lost someone?"

"I did."

"Who?"

"I lost my little sister in a car accident. Another car ran a red light and hit us. I can always remember hearing the glass shattering. The car must have rolled because I can remember a moment of conscious being upside down and seeing my sister's body. I wanted to help her but I couldn't reach her. I've always wished the accident would've taken me instead of her. I hate feeling responsible, having to live with the pain of her death everyday."

"What do you do when you want to forget?"

As he thought about it, he wasn't sure that he'd initially handled his sister's death in the best way either. Even now he still made himself responsible but he'd also had Sara who'd known his sister and knew how to remind him of the positive things in their life. They would make it a point to remember the witty things Anari would say or do or how grown up she seemed for her age. While Anari's death had initially been the reason that he didn't want the responsibility of a child she was also the reason Rin was here. Even thinking about it now brought a smile. The point wasn't to forget, it was to remember. Memories kept lost loved ones close to you even when they weren't physically there.

"Tell me some of the best things you remember about your family."

Rin nervously declined. She was sure talking about her family would only make her feel worse.

"Try."

Rin hesitated and stumbled over fragmented memories. Each time she found herself at the brink of frustration Sesshoumaru remained patient and encouraged her to keep going. He listened as she talked about the different games she and her siblings would play or how her parents would take them for picnics, days in the park, forts built inside on rainy days and stories her parents would tell them before bed. There were so many good days that she had with her family yet she'd let the one tragic day be the only one she remembered. Sesshoumaru let her piggyback as they continued down the trail. Rin smiled thinking about how her dad used to carry her like this when she was younger. Thinking about her family like this did seem to help the pain go away. She'd thought the only way to hold onto them was the one picture she always kept tucked away under her pillow, never able to touch them again but her memories reminded her of their embrace.

"What are they going to do to me?"

"Who?"

"The people at the rehab place."

"Don't worry. They're just going to counsel you and help you find different ways to cope with your feelings instead of using drugs."

"Like how we just talked?"

"Exactly."

Rin leaned her cheek against his shoulder still unsure but more willing to try.

"I think I can do that."

"I know you can."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for continuing to read and review. The feedback is always inspiration to keep these chapters coming!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Ch 16

Rin sat among her group. She remembered the first day thinking how much she hated feeling like she was being singled out when no one else needed to know the reason that she was here. But everyone in the group was struggling with the same thing. The last few weeks she'd gotten to know her peers many of whom seemed further effected by their addictions as they struggled to break away. She could only assume that many of them saw her in the same way or were so focused on themselves that they didn't care. Yes, she'd had a hard time with not having access to the pills every day but now it wasn't so hard to be without them. When she felt bad she tried to do what Sesshoumaru and the counselors taught her about continuing to think about the good things that she did with her family and it seemed to be working. She'd also started back writing in the diary that Vivi had given to her. Every moment passed by a little quicker than the last. It helped too that Sesshoumaru and Sara visited with her often. It gave her hope that they were still so willing to try and make sure things worked out.

Rin situated herself on one of the swings in the courtyard. Everything about the place was meant to speak peaceful, tranquil and quiet. It was the anti epitome of chaos and destruction of ones self. It wasn't hard to think about what she wanted to write about that day. She missed being at home with Sesshoumaru and Sara, she missed having her own room and the joy of the family that she now knew, she missed Kohaku. She desperately wanted to go home. Rin looked up as a shadow overtook the page of her diary. She noticed one of the girls from her group, Hanna. Of all of the group Hanna seemed to share the closest reality. Both of them were foster kids and Hanna had yet to break away from the group home. She too had failed with multiple families and was sure that she would never end up with the right family herself and maybe she had come to accept that fate. Hanna had given up just like she was about to before Sesshoumaru and Sara.

"What are you writing about?"

"Just about my family and stuff we talk about here."

"Does it help?"

"Yeah, some."

"It's not like the drugs though."

Hanna squeezed herself into the small space on the swing that Rin wasn't taking up.

"I guess not but it's better than being on them and risking losing the family I have now."

Hanna twisted a strand her hair and let it go only for it to bounce back into into naturally thick waves that seemed to hold their own despite any condition.

"Do you think they're really going to be your family for good?"

"I hope so. I don't want to go to another family and it's not like I can anyway."

"So, you're their only kid?"

"Yeah and I kind of like it that way. I get all their attention."

Rin and Hanna laughed

"I want a family like yours but you know how that goes. You get labeled troublesome, too much to handle, too old, _addicted_ and then no one wants you. You're lucky and if you think otherwise then those drugs have really done a number on you."

Rin looked down at the diary never imagining that she would be on the receiving end of those words. She imagined that it was the way that she'd sounded to everyone around her, hurt, hopeless, afraid that no one could ever love her beyond the flaws and yet it was the world's fault that she'd ended up the way that she had. But now she knew otherwise. She would never tell Hanna a lie or give her false hope but at the same time if Hanna kept trying, she would be okay. Rin opened her diary and handed it to Hanna.

"What are you doing?"

"The stuff in here isn't a secret anymore. I've already shared most of it with you guys as a group."

Hanna flipped through the pages, parts of which Rin had drawn a single line through, not enough to cover the words but there were no corrections either.

"What's with the pages with the lines?"

"Some things I wish that I could forget, some days I wrote when I was angry or wrote things I didn't mean. It's the only way I could take them back but still see what I was feeling."

Hanna continued to flip through the pages looking at the doodles in the margins of small buildings and little houses that looked like they belonged in some type of fairy tale. There were doors and windows oddly shaped and other playful structures that she wouldn't have ever thought to try and draw.

"These are pretty cool. You can write and draw. It's funny, I used to be a really good dancer when I was little. That was supposed to be _my_ talent. The thing everyone thought was going to take me so far. I feel so stupid for believing it."

"It's not stupid. You're probably still a really good dancer."

"I haven't danced in a really long time."

"Well, I kind of need some lessons. I'm a horrible dancer so you're better than me. Not to mention it's pretty embarrassing that my parents can dance better than I can."

Hanna laughed, "They're cool too! Oh gosh, I so have to teach you some dances. Come on show me what you've got."

"Okay."

Hanna muffled a laugh as Rin threw herself into moves that she could only compare to a spastic duck and decided to stop her before she hurt herself.

Rin laughed at herself as she continued to practice with Hanna. As they learned the new dances they got to know each other better and Rin realized that in the last five years Hanna was the first friend she'd made since Kohaku.

….

Sara smiled as she held up the picture from Sesshoumaru's desk. It was just the two of them not long after they'd gotten married. She sighed at the quiet that was just the two of them now. Rin hadn't been in their lives long but it was enough to notice her absence in the last few weeks. A routine disrupted actually made her feel like a mother and Sesshoumaru had fully embraced his role as a father. She knew it would take Rin some time to adjust but she still wondered if Rin would ever fully embrace them as her parents. Rin had parents that she remembered vividly and she herself had no right to try to replace her mother. She could never ask Rin to call her _mom_ no matter how badly she wanted it. It would be selfish.

Sesshoumaru kissed Sara on her cheek curious as to what she'd been looking at for the last five minutes. He stared at the picture for a moment before realizing exactly what she saw too or more like what she didn't see. They didn't have a picture of Rin as part of their family and with the way that things had happened they didn't even have a recent picture of Rin at all.

"You're right and I miss her too."

Sara looked at him. She hadn't said anything but she knew he was confirming what she was thinking.

"Promise me we'll take a picture as soon as she gets back home next week."

"Next week? What does that mean?"

Sara smiled, "Don't worry. The counselor called and said she was doing really good. They think she'll be ready to come home next week."

"They're sure?"

"Yes, they're sure. Because she wasn't on the drugs long it turns out it hasn't been terribly hard for her to come back off of them at least enough to come home."

Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin's resilience. Her life was certainly far from perfect, none of their lives were but if Rin's life taught her anything it was how to fight and endure and that's what was special about her.

* * *

 _A/N: I know it's been a little while so thank you all for continuing to hang in there reading and reviewing! Very much appreciation :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 17

Rin stood outside of the school waiting for Sesshoumaru to come and pick her up. She was glad the school year was almost over. Her grades were better and she'd be able to move on to eighth grade as long as she didn't completely fail her last few tests. She was glad to have finally been able to return home after finishing the rehab program. She felt like she could finally breathe and the last weeks had been easy to get through. It was almost as if she hadn't missed a beat with Sesshoumaru and Sara. They'd welcomed her back in the same way they'd done when she first came to stay with them although they did seem more attentive now.

"Hey Rin."

Rin furrowed her brow recognizing the voice.

"Yura? What are you doing here?"

Rin was surprised to see her and she was almost unrecognizable in jeans and a t-shirt.

Yura smirked.

"It was the only place I knew I'd find you."

"You were looking for me?"

Yura posted herself against the pillar, looking out at the cars as the other kids found their rides home. It reminded Rin so much of how Yura watched the streets at night, waiting for the attention of any motorist willing to stop.

"Of course. You owe me remember?"

"Owe you?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about the pills I gave to Kohaku to give to you?"

Rin's heart began to race remembering that night from not so long ago. How her lies had nearly cost her again and how something so small began to control her life. Being around Yura now was challenging at best. This was a test that she never wanted to have to take again.

"Yeah, but I didn't take any of them. My parents found out and took them away."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

"You know how this works. The transaction just isn't quite complete. Give me something you stole recently for payment and we're good."

"I haven't stolen anything."

"What's with you?!"

Rin shook her head not understanding why Yura seemed to be getting upset with her. The last time she'd seen her she'd said her good-bye with the understanding that she'd found another family that would accept her.

"What are you talking about?"

Yura pulled her around to the side of the school where they wouldn't be seen or overheard.

"Look at you! You're one of them now! You're dressing like these stupid girls we used to hate, acting like life is all good. It makes me sick. You act like you don't even remember your past or where you came from. I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm sorry, I don't know…what you want me to do. For the first time I actually have a family that's willing to put up with me and you're not happy about that?"

"I'd be happier if you'd stop pretending."

"I'm not."

"Whatever."

"Yura!"

"Either way, you still owe me like I said. You've got such a special family now that it shouldn't be hard for you to steal something from them. They trust you so it should be easy."

"Yura no, I can't!"

"I don't care! I'm in trouble and I need you to fix this!"

"What do you mean, in trouble?"

"I've been behind for the last month and if I don't make enough money this week, he's going to kill me. There's no way I can make that up…"

"You have to tell the police."

"Wow, they've really made you dumber than I thought?"

Rin sneered, "You're the dumb one for even getting yourself caught up like this. I'm glad I didn't end up like you. The smartest thing you've ever said was that I wasn't made for that lifestyle and you were right. The last thing I would want to do is let anyone use me until I'm not worth anything."

Rin began to walk off but Yura grabbed her.

"Wait!"

"Let go!"

"I'm sorry, ok. I want to get out and I would if I could but I can't and you know that. The family you're with…they're well off. If you just take something, anything…he'll let me off."

"…."

"Please? You're the only option I have left."

Rin felt the pressure building against her. This wasn't the first time Yura had put her in a bad position.

"I want to stay with them. Don't do this to me. Not again."

"They've accepted this much from you, they're not going to give you up no matter what you do."

"You wanted me to believe that about the last family too and the family before that. I stole from them constantly just to benefit you and each one of them kicked me out."

"You can't blame me for all of those instances. You stole for yourself too. Besides, I thought we were sisters."

"We are…"

"Then do it. Think of this as a test of their love."

Rin shook her head as her breaths became unsteady and her hands cooling. Yura was her sister, her friend and she couldn't just abandon her when she needed her.

"How much do you need?" She swallowed and took a breath.

"I need about six hundred dollars worth of merchandise or cash. Whichever you can get your hands on."

"Six hundred dollars?! What makes you think I could just take six hundred dollars from them? I couldn't even steal anything before."

"You've got to make it happen. My life depends on you."

Rin nodded as Yura hugged her as she tried to tuck another small package into the side of her bag.

"Don't! I'm off it! This is the last thing I do for you and I don't want anything else from you."

… …

Rin couldn't help but focus on Yura's words as she picked at her dinner. _I'm in trouble. He's going to kill me. Six hundred dollars._

Sara glanced Rin and then Sesshoumaru signaling that she knew something wasn't right.

"Rin are you okay?"

Rin nodded realizing that she hadn't taken a bite of food in quite a while. Feigning interest in the meal she attempted to eat at a more steady pace. She knew stealing wasn't an option, there was no way that she could go back in that direction. She would still face jail and being taken away from Sesshoumaru and Sara. The moment the idea hit, the words came spilling out of her mouth.

"Can I have a cell phone?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Sara

Sara smiled not thinking much of the question, "I don't know why you're looking at me. She asked you because she knew you would probably say yes. Besides I know about the shoes you bought her after she got an A on her last test."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as Rin laughed to herself. She'd discovered making good grades or doing enough chores would often get Sesshoumaru to get her what she wanted rather than having to steal and despite Sara's picking she was rarely opposed to it but a cell phone was a bit of a leap.

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow, "Give me a good reason why you would need a cell phone."

Sara shook her head. She couldn't deny Sesshoumaru and Rin their little secrets besides she'd been keeping Rin's little crush on Kohaku a secret for quite a while.

Rin thought about it for a moment. She'd been wanting a cell phone but there hadn't been a rush with few people that she even talked to but now with Yura needing help she couldn't think of anything else quite expensive enough. She needed the laptop in her room and it wouldn't be quite so easy to lose.

"You know, if there's an emergency or something, I could at least call home. Kohaku and Hanna have cell phones too and I'd like to be able to text them sometimes."

Sesshoumaru thought it over for a moment. She did have a point about the emergency part but he wasn't too keen on her being able to text whoever she wanted

"Alright."

"Ok?!"

"There are conditions. You have to pass your tests at the end of the year with a B or better."

Rin blew out a sigh as her heart sank. The end of the school year would be too late and she was still hoping to just not fail the math test.

"I really need it this week…I mean I was hoping I could have it this week. If I don't do good on my tests then I'll give it back until I you think I've earned it. Please?"

With Rin's response, Sesshoumaru found himself diving deeper into thought. Rin had been comfortable the last few weeks since returning home. The things that she'd asked for had been in passing, without a real need to have them in the moment. But the request for the cell phone was different, desperate in a way. He and Sara knew that Rin had Kohaku and Hanna now as a friend but there was one that they'd yet to encounter that had been the source of Rin's most recent trouble. He hated thinking the worst again but if she was trying to reach Yura in some way, getting her a cell phone was the worst thing they could do.

"You don't need any distractions right now. Grades first."

"But I really…" Rin stopped herself as Sara's face began to shadow concern.

"Rin is there something you're not telling us?"

"It's nothing."

Rin focused back on the meal. With the clock ticking faster now, she would have to find another way to get the money. She started to think there was real truth in the saying that old habits had to die hard.

* * *

 _A/N: As always, my thanks for reading and reviewing :) Peace, Love, and Happiness_


	18. Chapter 18

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 18

The sign on the shop was turned to read _closed_ as she looked down at her watch, the time reading just after nine. She pressed her fingers against the glass peering inside. It was easy to believe there was something in the antique shop easily worth what Yura needed and maybe more. She'd spotted a case at the counter earlier that had multiple pieces of jewelry too ornate in design for the typical buyer. It was too easy to get caught up in the worth of it all. She turned her back against the glass, trying to make a decision. This wasn't supposed to be a part of her life anymore. As she thought about Sesshoumaru and Sara, she knew they would probably be worried soon. She'd told them Sango was picking her up after school to hang out with Kohaku but by now they would start to realize that something was wrong.

…

Sara ran her fingers through her hair in frustration as she hung up the phone for the third time. They'd been worried for the last four hours trying to find out where Rin had gone. She'd gotten off work as soon as Sesshoumaru found out Sango didn't have Rin with her. She looked up, hopeful as Sesshoumaru walked through the door but immediately her hopes were dashed not seeing Rin with him.

"She wasn't out on the trail. I've been over town. I can't find her. Did you call the police?"

"The police won't help either unless she's been missing over twenty-four hours. I called Vivi too. She said sometimes Rin would leave and stay gone for several hours and then come back. Rin would never tell her where she went though. Where could she be?"

In the last few days since Rin had asked for the cell phone Sesshoumaru noticed her behavior change. It was as if she were walking around in a bit of a daze, deep in thought about something. He'd often have to call her name two or three times to get her to respond. It was as if she was planning something and every time he would ask her about it she would just respond that everything was okay that she'd just been thinking about her family a lot. It may have been true but now as he thought about it, Rin referred to Yura not only as her friend but as her sister. If Rin was concerned about Yura or wanted something from her then that was the only other place she could possibly be.

"Call Sango back. Have her ask Kohaku where he met Yura."

If Sara had been in a panic before, it was in full swing now. She knew exactly what Sesshoumaru was thinking and she was hoping for once that he wasn't right.

…

Rin jogged up the sidewalk spotting Yura in her usual place. She could tell Yura was nervous as she paced, looking around frantically.

"Hey! Where have you been? Did you get something?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"Yura, we both deserve better than this. I couldn't risk going back to jail or losing my family and you have to understand that."

"No! What I understand is that you turned your back on me!"

"I didn't. I don't want to see you in this life anymore. It doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes it does. This is the only life I get and now…"

Yura stopped abruptly as a familiar vehicle pulled up, the headlights dimming to nothing. The man stepping out of the car was ominous at best. Rin couldn't help but take on a glare as the man approached them. His cool exterior presented them with a cocky expression.

"Kai…"

"Are you planning to pay me today?"

"I just need a little more time; I can…"

Yura's throat landed between his fingers.

"I'm done giving you time. You either have the money or you don't and it sounds to me, like you don't."

"I'll give you what I've got." Rin could hear Yura struggling with the grasp on her neck becoming tighter.

"Hey stop! You're hurting her!"

Rin suddenly felt like she was being cut by glass as the Kai's gaze turned on her.

"Is this your payment?"

"No. Leave her alone. She's not part of the deal. Rin get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you with this maniac."

He smirked as he let Yura go.

Rin slapped his hand away as he tried to lift her chin to see her face better.

"Rin is it? I like this one. She's got a little fight in her. She'll work as a nice addition."

"She's too young! She doesn't know anything about this. Just leave her alone."

Rin flinched back as Kai hit Yura, knocking her to the ground.

"Unless you value your life, you'll shut up and lay there like you've been taught."

"Yura."

Yura pushed Rin away from her as she screamed at her to leave. Before Rin could respond she felt her arm in Kai's grasp. In a panic she screamed and tried to fight herself free as he pulled her toward the car. Yura pushed herself from the ground and in a last effort to save her friend she managed a well placed kick that would bring any man to his knees and he let Rin go.

"Run!"

Yura hadn't needed to scream it this time to put Rin into motion but she grabbed Yura's hand and pulled her to run with her. They hadn't gotten far before Rin started to hear a sound that she'd known all too well from the memory of her family's death. Gunshots. Rin wasn't sure how much faster she could run but she hoped that the corner of the building ahead would help provide them with cover even for only a moment. There was no way Kai was fully back to his feet yet and Yura had made sure of that but he was unsteadily firing at them. Yura let off a faint noise as they rounded the corner and Rin turned to see her friend fall against the wall.

"Yura!"

Yura groaned pressing her hand against her side. Rin could see the blood quickly running beyond Yura's fingers pooling and staining the concrete under the corner light.

"Rin, I'm sorry."

"Don't say that."

"I mean it. I shouldn't have ever gotten you into this. You should be safe, at home with your family."

"Stop talking like you're dying. You're not going to die."

Rin pulled off her jacket and tied it around Yura's waist as tight as she could.

"My mom's a nurse, she can help you. Come on."

"I'm not going to make it. I can't."

"Yes, you can. Come on."

Rin helped Yura to her feet. The pace was slow and grueling but Rin was at least grateful that maybe they'd managed to take enough turns to lose Kai. Yura's breaths and body became heavier at her side bringing them both to the ground again.

"Yura? Yura!"

Rin shook her but couldn't get her to speak. She looked for any sign that her friend was still alive. Her chest rose and fell slowly coming to a halt. The jacket that Rin had tied around her waist was too soaked and barely recognizable against the rest of Yura's clothes that were equally stained. Rin wasn't sure what to do. She was too afraid to call for help in case Kai was still in the vicinity to hear them. In that moment she heard police sirens. Rin got to her feet in an effort to flag one of them down. Coming back out to the street she was immediately surprised to hear her name.

"Rin!"

"Dad?!"

Sesshoumaru picked her up as she ran to hug him. He'd noticed the blood covering the side of her shirt and immediately his relief became concern again.

"I heard the gunshots! Where are you hurt?!"

"She needs help! She's dying!"

"Rin...?"

"Not me, Yura. She got shot! She's dying! I don't want her to die…"

"Try to calm down. Where is she?"

Sesshoumaru got the attention of the officers as Rin led them to Yura. The sight of her was hard to take in. Her body was slumped to the side without any sign of movement. She'd lost so much blood it was hard to believe she'd managed to keep moving even after being shot. None of the signs were pointing to life. Rin watched as her friend was rushed away. She didn't want her last memory of Yura to be seeing her eyes glazed, unable to respond, the life leaving her body. Sesshoumaru hugged Rin to him trying to calm her as the tears fell, her body too small to handle the grief as she shook uncontrollably. This wasn't the outcome that anyone wanted but as Sesshoumaru hugged Rin tighter, he was grateful that she was now safe in his arms again.

* * *

 _A/N: Back at it Again after the writer's block. But seriously everyone thanks for hanging in there ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 19

They'd only entered the lobby but Sesshoumaru could feel Rin's grasp tighten on his arm as she stuck close to him nearly using him as a shield against the sights around her. He didn't question her fear. It wasn't hard to understand where it was coming from but with Sara being a nurse he hoped that she could get Rin to gradually see that being in a hospital wasn't always about losing a loved one. Sesshoumaru pressed the button at the elevator. Waiting on it's arrival he could feel Rin's nervousness increasing, the way that she looked over her shoulder too afraid to see anything that she wasn't prepared to see told him as much. Sara reassured that it would be okay for Rin to come but seeing her reaction now, he wasn't sure she was ready. The incident was barely three days ago and despite Sara's updates Rin hadn't bounced back to being herself. Rin had become abnormally quiet but she stayed close, tears would come at random, and she struggled to sleep. He'd stayed up with her letting the flicker of the television take her under and even then any noise would quickly wake her. Sesshoumaru could only assume that it was the gunfire she was reliving, dodging to keep her alive or images of Yura laying unconscious. Vivi was always the voice of experience when he and Sara found themselves unsure of what to do next. She'd been there when Rin first arrived at the children's home soon after her family's death. Although older now Rin's reaction to the trauma was the same as it was when she was younger. She'd just needed time to adjust and after a few weeks she'd managed to come around. The reassurance still didn't match his concern for Rin in the moment. He took her to the side, away from the elevator, away from the sights that were leaving her uneasy.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"…" Rin looked away, not wanting to have to answer the question.

"If it's too much, tell me. We don't have to go any further."

"No…" The word came out shakier than Rin had expected and she abandoned any effort to continue. Instead she closed her eyes tight to keep the tears from falling. The tears only made things worse and she didn't want to start again.

Sesshoumaru knew she wasn't ready but Rin had insisted on coming. All he wanted to do was take her back home where she could at least feel safer.

"Rin, she would understand."

"I let her down before and I can't…I..."

"You do not get to blame yourself for this do you understand me? This is not your fault. And if the only reason you're putting yourself through this is because you feel guilty, we're not going up there."

"Don't be mad at me."

He wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for making the same mistake that you're about to make and I won't let you do it. I've put the blame on myself for my sister's death for years and it has affected me in ways I couldn't have ever imagined. You've been through enough and I don't want that for you. I hate seeing you struggle, seeing you hurt. If you're not okay then I'm not either. So, are you putting yourself through this because she's your friend or is it because you'd feel guilty if you didn't go?"

Rin knew he was right. She wasn't responsible for the decisions that Yura made just as Yura never allowed herself to take the blame for any choices that she made. The reason that she'd come was because she was concerned for her friend. But what made it hard was the fact that she couldn't get rid of the experience that had put them here. Nothing would erase the memory but time would at least help it fade.

"She's my friend. I just want to know that she's okay."

Sesshoumaru searched her tone for any indication that she felt otherwise. But in the end he would have to put his trust in her words and be satisfied with the response even if that wasn't the real reason she was pushing herself to do this.

"Alright"

Stepping off the elevator, Rin noticed immediately that this floor was drastically different and busier than the lobby. The sign above read ICU. There was a constant beep of machines that she couldn't determine all of their whereabouts, nurses were moving in haste in and out of rooms with other machines or items, a therapist walking with a patient down the opposing hall who was still hooked to too many cords to keep her alive. Groggy, subdued moans were coming from someone in too much pain to do otherwise. Rin became keenly aware that her heartbeat was faster, that she could now hear her own breaths that were too hard to catch.

"Hey Rin."

Rin became aware of her surroundings again hearing the calm of Sara's voice as she hugged her and kissed Sesshoumaru. Rin counted this as the only time she'd seen Sara in the white coat and for some reason it didn't bother her the way it usually did on other doctors or nurses. Sara led them to a station where she picked up one the charts and casually conversed with one of the other nurses about what Rin could only assume were results of some kind.

Sara smiled, "So far everything looks good. We had to give her blood because she lost so much but at least the majority of her vitals are stable. You ready?"

"Um…is she awake?"

Sara nodded but looked to Sesshoumaru to confirm the anxiousness she was getting from Rin.

"We should have waited."

Sara declined his words as she looked to Rin, "It doesn't help to run away from anxiety, it just makes it harder the next time. Yura's room is this way. Come with me."

Sara hugged Rin to her as they walked the hall. It wasn't long before they ended up in front of Yura's door. As they stopped, Sara looked at Rin, both hands were grasped to her chest and she was fighting the shakiness although it was still visible. Sara took Rin's hands in hers.

"Rin, some things here are a little scary. Trust me I know that. I wasn't all that brave when I walked into my first hospital as a nurse. When you go in you're going to see tubes or cords and hear machines and you're not going to understand what they're all doing but know that they are there to keep Yura alive. I know that she's going to be happy to see you and as hard as this is going to sound, I want you to try to focus on being in the moment with her not the past. So, I want you to close your eyes, take some deep breaths, and know that no matter what it'll be okay."

Rin did as Sara told her and felt some of the nervousness go away as she took the breaths.

"Better?"

"Better."

Sara knocked twice as was customary but didn't wait for a response before she entered.

"Yura, you have a visitor."

Rin made her way to Yura's bedside as she turned to see her. Rin could tell that she was tired but she was smiling despite it. Rin felt her anxiety lift as she gently hugged Yura, relieved to see her alive.

"You're okay."

"Yeah."

Sara turned to leave them alone as Sesshoumaru hesitated at the doorway.

"You're just going to leave her in there alone?"

Sara smiled as she coaxed him back into the hall and pulled up the door behind them, "I know you're worried but she's going to be fine."

"She was just a nervous wreck a second ago…"

Sara shook her head. "I think a lot of her anxiety went away when she saw that Yura was okay. I haven't asked you how you're doing though."

"I'll be fine once I know that Rin's back to herself."

"I think Vivi's right. We just have to be patient. It'll take some time but I think she'll get back to herself."

…

Rin settled onto Yura's bed being careful to avoid the different lines.

"Sara's your mom now right?" Yura's question was breathy and came in a whisper but Rin could understand.

"Yeah…well, almost."

"She's been checking in on me and she's really nice. I didn't get you in trouble did I?"

"No. They were just really worried about me. I heard that the police caught Kai. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Good."

"Did the doctor say when you could leave here?"

"No. I've still got a lot of recovery but Sara said if I remain stable I can leave ICU soon. I haven't thought much about where to go when I get to leave. The streets were my home."

"Vivi could help."

Yura took a breath, sleep was pulling her back in again, "It's a nice thought but I'm aged out. I can't go back."

"She could get you a job?"

"Rin, I don't know how to do anything."

"You have to promise me you won't go back on the streets."

"Rin…"

"You almost died. Promise me!"

Yura smiled at Rin's determination linking her pinkie into Rin's.

"Okay, I promise."

Sara hugged Sesshoumaru to her gesturing to the window where they could see the girls talking. Sesshoumaru could tell Rin was more relaxed now as she sat next to Yura. Sara understood why he was so concerned. She was thankful that Sesshoumaru had found Rin in time that night and then took it upon himself to make sure she was okay. Even if he was feeling the effects of three nights without sleep he didn't let it show. She'd had to return to work and felt guilty leaving the two of them alone and the least she could do was take Yura under her care. Even so, it wasn't like being present and she knew that.

"You're resilient too."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure of her comment, "What do you mean?"

Sara leaned her head on his shoulder, "Because I know how much you loved your little sister and how much Rin loved her family."

Sesshoumaru now understood that Sara was alluding to he and Rin both filling the voids that had existed in each other and being able to move forward despite their tragedies. Sesshoumaru rested his head against Sara's as they continued to watch the girls beginning to laugh about something. In the midst of so many things going on Sesshoumaru realized that they'd nearly forgotten something.

"Sara?"

"Hm?"

"When do you want to make Rin's adoption official?"

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 20

Rin took a deep breath as the math teacher handed back their final test grades. The bold letter stood out in red. Despite all that had gone on in the last week, she'd still managed to study enough to pass the test. A passing grade on this test meant that she would pass all of her classes and there wouldn't be any summer school this year. She sighed in relief as the bell rang. Everyone hurried about at a quicker pace than was the norm. No one wanted to stick around on the last day of school. Rin turned the combination in haste to grab a book bag that was useless today.

"Rin."

Rin looked around her locker to see Eiko. They'd avoided each other since she'd returned from her suspension. Rin had noticed Eiko around school. Her wardrobe had undergone a drastic change but this was the most dressed down she'd seen her, just jeans and a t-shirt. High heels were replaced with sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, the purple highlights were no longer high or light. Instead they were fading to blend with the rest of her hair. Eiko wasn't wearing any makeup and for once Rin decided she didn't look like she was trying to step out of a high fashion magazine. Despite her appearance, Rin wasn't sure what smart remark would possibly come spilling forward but she figured that no matter what she said, she wouldn't allow it to phase her.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but I just wanted to apologize for everything I've ever done to you. My father took everything away when I got suspended. He's making me work to get it back. I know now what it feels like to lose everything that you care about and to have people you thought were your friends laugh and talk about you. I get it and I'm sorry."

Rin tried her best to bury the moments with Eiko that she despised. The way that she'd instigated the fight that sent her to alternative school, how she almost got expelled from being framed for Eiko's missing cell phone and every other time Eiko had bullied her into feeling worthless. In the moment, she didn't see any reason that Eiko deserved to be forgiven. Sure, Eiko's father had taken everything away from her for now but she would eventually get it all back and then she would forget about this moment of remorse. But then again, what if she remembered this time? Rin thought about every time Vivi searched for a new family the way the judge had let her go with every so called slap on the wrist after stealing until she'd finally thought she'd reached her end right up until the moment Sesshoumaru forgave her. He'd given her a "second" chance even after she'd damaged his home and stolen from him. He and Sara forgave her again for doing the same thing with their jewelry and even with the way she was sure she'd destroyed their trust when she brought drugs into their home. Yet, they'd taken her back over and over again, arms open and searching for the best in her when she showed them the worst. Vivi, the judge, Sesshoumaru and Sara combined had given her more chances than she could count and finally she'd found her home.

"I accept your apology."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It doesn't mean I have to forget but everyone deserves a second chance right?"

"Thanks."

Sesshoumaru noticed Rin wave to Eiko as she jogged down the steps of the school. Rin smiled as she got in the car.

"What was that about?"

Rin settled as she handed him her folded test and shrugged

"Eiko apologized."

"And everything's good?"

"Yeah. Open it!" Rin nodded more excited for him to look at her grade.

Sesshoumaru smiled. All he'd wanted her to do was pass her math test and she'd pulled off a B.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?"

Rin nodded as she hugged him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me...for being here."

Sesshoumaru nodded and cleared his throat trying to push back the emotions. Over the past few months so much had changed in his and Sara's life. They'd talked over and over again about bringing a child in their life, what it would mean, why they probably shouldn't. He'd expected them to go on as a couple living the rose colored glass life of adventure and ignore the fact that something in their life was truly missing. But the moment that Rin literally broke into their lives carrying with her a spotted past they knew they had to give her a chance. Rin had her faults like everyone but no one had a right to say she was beyond having a family that would love her.

"So, it's your last day of seventh grade and we have to celebrate."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Rin watched as the city drifted and gave way to long stretches of land with neighbors who could barely call themselves that when they were miles apart. The occasional truck and even a tractor passed by them. The man gave a friendly wave as Sesshoumaru gestured back. Rin wasn't sure what they were doing out in the countryside. She smiled as they passed a fenced pasture and one of the horses decided to try and keep pace with the car as they drove along. He was a beautiful mahogany brown with black mane and tail. He was sturdy but light on his feet and as mesmerizing as the floating clouds. Just as she assumed they would lose him as the fence ended they turned to enter a ranch. Rin was further intrigued as their four legged competitor whinnied and trotted playfully back and forth along, waiting for them it seemed. Of the few field trips they took at the children's home the trail rides were her favorite. She built a bit of a knack for riding but of course there was little access to do it often. Her eyes lit up and she turned to Sesshoumaru as the surprise donned on her.

"Are we riding?!"

"Uno seems to think so." Sesshoumaru nodded toward the enthusiastic thoroughbred prancing along the fence.

"Yes!"

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her this excited. Of the few remaining pictures that Vivi sent, Rin seemed her happiest in the ones where she got to be around animals and the horses particularly. The more he learned about Rin the easier it was to see how she fit perfectly.

A young gentleman opened the gates and they followed him into the stables. Rin could hear he and Sesshoumaru talking but found their conversation less appealing than giving the horses her attention. She spent her time acknowledging each of the horses taking note of the names and the personalities that seemed to match.

"You ready?"

Rin recognized Sesshoumaru leading their enthusiastic greeter Uno but he handed her the reigns of another horse nearly identical who seemed to be enjoying egging him on.

"Which one is this?"

"Meet Ahna, Uno's very sweet, calm sister. She loves everybody and she's an easy ride."

"What about Uno?"

"He's the opposite of his sister, picky about the rider and more interested in doing his own thing but I like the challenge."

"How do you know them so well?"

"They've been in my family about a decade."

As they trotted along the property Rin recognized the house sitting a few hundred yards away.

"Did you design that?"

"I did. How'd you know?"

"I remember seeing it as one of your models. Who lives there?"

"It's my parent's home away from home when they're in town but it belongs to all of us."

"All of us? You own this place?"

"Part of it. My parents, my brother, Sara and now you own a part of it too."

Rin rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm not _really_ a part of the family. You're just fostering me."

"You're just as much a part of this family as the rest of them." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but see the questions mounting in Rin. He wasn't sure if her doubt would ever go away. After being with so many failed families he couldn't blame her. Still, he didn't want her to have to question their permanence.

Rin nodded and told herself to stop thinking that way. If Sesshoumaru said she was part of the family then it was true. Sesshoumaru and Sara had come through time and time again and they wouldn't let her down but she did wonder what was keeping them from adopting her.

"Will I…get to meet them, I mean the rest of the family…do you think they would like me if they knew...everything?"

Sesshoumaru could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Both families already knew about Rin. Sara's family, like her, were overjoyed to have an addition. But unlike Sara's family, his had experienced the loss of a daughter, a sister that was irreplaceable. It didn't help that Rin was around the same age that his little sister would have been if she was still alive. Even so, they'd given him their word that they would welcome her. She was his daughter and they would treat her so.

"You'll get to meet them and I think everything will go just fine. Your past is where it needs to be. The families will see you for who you are now."

Rin nodded telling herself not to think about other introductions that she'd had with so called grandparents or extended family. Some had been strange and others didn't hold their tongues about what they thought about taking in a foster child with a "past".

"Hey, we're about a mile out. How do you feel about a little competition?"

Rin couldn't help but break into a giggle as Uno bobbed his head at Sesshoumaru's request and decided to make an elated semicircle before Sesshoumaru sighed at the antics and corrected him. Ahna bobbed her head a few times but didn't move and Rin was absolutely positive that Uno understood Sesshoumaru and that Ahna was laughing right along with her.

"I'm ready if you and Uno are."

"Alright, go."

Rin embraced the wind as it raced through her hair. The trees that were so neatly aligned on either side of them blurred into a mass. She laughed as the two horses kept pace with each other nearly feeling like they were flying through the outstretch of land, the sunset orange, pinks and purples raced them from overhead. As they sped to their destination she wished that they could pause life at this moment, never looking back, the space around her open to possibilities of a future greater than she could dream. She'd waited a long time to call any day perfect again but this one had earned that title and she never wanted it to end.

* * *

 _A/N_ : _I started this chapter about ten different ways_. _It's a little fluffy :) but I wanted to give Sessh and Rin a father-daughter outing as the end of this fic comes hither._


	21. Chapter 21

**Reckless**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Chapter 21

Vivi smiled brightly as she saw Rin enter the building as Sesshoumaru and Sara accompanied her. She wiped a tear away noticing the effects of a child loved and taken care of. It was exactly what she'd worked so hard for Rin to experience for the rest of her life. When she'd taken her to stay with Sesshoumaru and Sara like so many of the other children, she looked as if a dark cloud hung over her, a product of too much life to handle too soon. Rin's hair swung in a pony tail from the bounce in her step, a few loose strands tucked neatly behind her ears, a summer dress that matched her youthfulness, the orange on her nails reflecting her demeanor. Rin looked younger and her short stature could have made anyone second guess her age.

Rin hugged Vivi feeling more grounded and steady now. Sesshoumaru and Sara had left it unknown before they left the house where they were going or what was happening. The only thing she knew was that Sara had woken her up, laid out a new dress and said that today was going to be _special_.

The judge relaxed back into her chair, shaking her head in satisfactory disbelief. She'd had enough juveniles come through to find the ones who made it out of the system surprising especially when she'd nearly written Rin off.

"So, you're back in front of me again but this time you're not in trouble. I'm glad to see you found a family and a familiar one at that."

The judge acknowledged Sesshoumaru and Sara

"I suspect you two know what you're getting yourselves into?"

Sesshoumaru smirked as Sara nodded.

"We've already been through it all."

"Well everything is pretty simple from here."

Rin looked between Sesshoumaru and Sara as the judge raveled off a formal statement that she'd tuned out. She'd heard the statement before with some of the families but with most of them she never made it to this point. This was what made them officially a family. There were no questions left in the air. The word _foster_ no longer belonged in her name. Instead she was now a Takahashi. She had a new family to claim.

…. …

The midnight air was pleasant as Sara stepped onto the balcony. The quiet left her happier than she'd been in a while. She and Sesshoumaru knew once Rin was in their lives there was no way that they could ever look back. Rin was officially theirs and tomorrow she would get to meet the rest of the family. She looked down at the locket in her hand. It was the present she and Sesshoumaru had picked out for her. One side held a picture of the family she'd been born into and lost and the other side was theirs. They wanted her to know that they would never try to replace her birth parents but they were here for her now. Returning to their room she placed the locket on their dresser. She kissed Sesshoumaru as he slept. They'd just been up talking about their future as a family. Her smile only grew as she reminded herself of their conversation. Sesshoumaru's hopes for Rin had no limit. He truly loved her as if she'd been his from the moment she entered the world. She walked the hall stopping for a moment to check on Rin. To her surprise she was up. Her desk light providing just enough illumination to show that she was drawing.

Rin startled as Sara knocked lightly.

"You're up late."

"I know I'm supposed to be asleep but sometimes I can't so..."

"That's okay."

Rin pulled the pad to her as Sara sat on her bed. She was a bit relieved that she hadn't pushed for her to try and sleep. Sesshoumaru and Sara's families were coming tomorrow and she was too nervous to lay down on the thought of their arrival.

"What were you drawing?"

Rin looked down at the drawing, smiling as she looked back up at Sara and turned it to let her see. Sara was both astonished and intrigued by the drawing. She hadn't realized that Rin had become so good at it. It had to be Sesshoumaru's influence, her watching him drawing so often that she'd inadvertently picked up the craft. The lines in the drawing were soft, flowing and so realistic. The drawing was of Sesshoumaru and herself from when they were children. There she stood around the age of seven smiling ear to ear and beaming with pride with a missing front tooth as she held it in the palm of her hand and Sesshoumaru was giving her the side eye, jealous that she'd lost the tooth first.

"Where did you see this?"

Rin leaned over and pulled her desk drawer open and handed the picture to Sara

"One night when I couldn't sleep I found a box where you and dad kept a lot of old photos. It seemed like the oldest picture and the only one of the two of you as kids. I didn't know you knew each other that long."

"We did know each other as kids but we grew apart until later on when we were finished with college. Our dads were both city council members and friends so we'd get together every once in a while and grill out or go out on the lake. That's actually where this picture was taken. I remember that day."

Sara started to giggle.

"Sesshoumaru was so mad about that tooth that his mom made him stand next to me to take the picture. I teased him the rest of the day." She laughed out loud.

Rin laughed along with her imagining the event take place. Sara collected the box of the old pictures and dusted off the lid. Rin looked on as Sara went through many of the pictures pointing out family members on both sides or coming across more pictures of she and Sesshoumaru when they were dating of which she always had a cute or funny back story that kept them giggling through much of the night.

"You two seem so perfect."

"Hardly. We have our tough times too. Aside from the picture of us as kids you can imagine neither of us were taking pictures together when we were disagreeing or having an argument."

"I never hear you two argue."

Sara blushed a bit, "Well technically we've been trying to be good about not doing that in front of you."

"It's okay, it won't bother me. I'm not a little kid. It would just make you two seem more real."

"We'll have to…keep that in mind."

"Who's this?"

Sara looked at the picture as Rin pointed out the little girl sticking her tongue out at the camera as she hid behind Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru's little sister Anari"

"Oh. He told me what happened to her."

"Yeah, those two were inseparable."

Rin studied the picture a little longer before gaining the courage to ask Sara her next question.

"Am I anything like Anari? Will I remind dad's family too much of her?"

"You and Anari have some things in common but you're quite different in your own way. Their family has had time to get over Anari. Of course they'll never forget her because she'll always be in their heart but there's certainly more space there to welcome a new family member."

"Good." Rin yawned as Sara placed the last picture back into the box."

"Get some rest. I'm sure both families will be excited to meet you."

…

Rin bit at her lip nervously as she saw the first car pull into the driveway. She watched a woman step out, she looked like the older version of Sara and she was joined by a gentleman who looked to be Sara's father. She could hear Sara welcome them downstairs. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion but all she could think about was how she didn't want to make a bad impression. Her heart began to race the way it had when she'd gone to see Yura in the hospital. She tried to think about what Sara told her to do but the breaths weren't helping this time. At least she'd been reassured that Yura was okay but no one would be able to assure that the families would like her. She looked to the window again as a few others continued to arrive. She could easily divide those of Sesshoumaru's family from Sara's. The chatter coming from downstairs grew to an uncomfortable volume at times as one of the gentlemen laughed deeply at something one of the others said. Women's voices sang against each other and the footsteps of running children was discernible. Rin sat on her bed focusing on the picture on her desk, not really seeing it but hearing the voices coming from downstairs.

Sesshoumaru embraced his mother the most nervous of her reaction to Rin. Aside from himself, she'd taken Anari's death the hardest and he was sure that she still had days where the grief surfaced leaving her moody.

"You never cease to surprise me."

"Mother?"

"I didn't expect you to change your mind about having children."

"Things change."

She nodded

"Where is the young lady anyway?"

Sesshoumaru scanned the room in effort to find Rin. Among the number of family members coming in, he hadn't realized Rin hadn't come down.

"She's probably still in her room. Just make yourself comfortable."

Rin pushed the flats on and off her feet nervously before she felt a kiss on the top of her head. Opening her eyes, she smiled as Sesshoumaru presented his arm to her.

"You ready?"

Rin nodded as she hooked her arm in his more confident now that he was there.

"Don't worry they don't bite but if they do then I'll bite them back."

Rin let the nerves fade slowly as Sesshoumaru introduced her to his mother, father and brother but she was initially a little confused by the woman he'd introduced as a _friend_ to the family who he considered another mom but she soon understood the connection without Sesshoumaru having to really explain it. She'd been through enough families to know exactly what had happened and Anari and Sesshoumaru's large age gap meant that his parents had gotten back together. Despite their dynamic, the family seemed at ease with each other. Although she wouldn't have favorites, Rin decided that Sesshoumaru's father was the most outgoing of the bunch making her laugh and feel more comfortable. Sara joined them as she introduced her parents and her sisters who also had children of their own. Two of the girls were around her age and they were quick to welcome her. To her relief both of the families seemed completely normal. Rin wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru and Sara had told them about her past but maybe that was the way that they wanted it. They didn't have to know about the period in her life that she knew she would never go back to. As she looked around the room she realized that she was home. No family could ever replace the one that she was born into but this one would do just fine.

The house was now quiet again as Rin opened the locket that Sesshoumaru and Sara had given her during the dinner that evening. She made her way out into the garden where the flowers that she'd planted with Sara were now full and thriving with the summer. The deepened holes were filled in without a hint of their existence. The dusk dark kept a few of the fire flies busy as she joined Sesshoumaru on the step to enjoy the peacefulness of the evening.

"Mom says she's not sure whether or not you just like the moon at night or you're just waiting for it to give you some special powers."

Sesshoumaru laughed

"Well, a dad can dream right? Besides, I think one of those dreams already came true."

Rin smiled as she nodded and looked to the sky with him.

"Did you enjoy the afternoon?"

"Yeah. Your dad's hilarious by the way and your brother seems a lot like him. Your mom's a little more reserved but she was nice too and she was a lot more relaxed after dinner. I guess it was the wine. You have a lot of the same qualities as your mom but you're calmer than both your parents and your brother."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow as he tried to beat back a smirk at how observant Rin was especially of his mother. "You got all of that from just today?"

"Kind of. You get to learn people pretty quickly when you've been through a lot of families."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. You're a part of this family now. You'll never have to question that."

"I know."

"You're sure?"

"Every time you and mom didn't give up on me I knew. I kept waiting for you to say you were done when I stole the jewelry again. I was sure you would take the principle's side when I'd been accused of stealing but you didn't. I thought you and Sara would surely give up on me when you found out about the drugs and instead you gave me another chance. And then...Yura...I was afraid for her life but I was so afraid I would never get to see you and Sara again and now the rest of the family. I know I don't have to worry anymore. I'm safe and I have a family again. That's all I ever wanted."

Sesshoumaru smiled placing his arm around her as she hugged him. His reluctance to bring a child in his life was gone and Rin's presence added a greater purpose. Sara was happier now that their lives seemed complete and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Welcome home Rin. Welcome home."

* * *

 _A/N: I apologize for the long wait for the end but never the less I hope you enjoyed it. Peace, love and happiness. :)_


End file.
